


Empire

by ImmortalBeloved



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avalon - Freeform, Future Slash, Hufflepuff!Harry, Humor, Independent!Harry, Multi, Royalty, author is silly, evil!Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, secret inheritances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeloved/pseuds/ImmortalBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Independent!Harry. What if from the beginning Harry saw that there was something just not right with the world around him? What if he does something about it? Unlikely allies, and unexpected inheritances abound. Probable future slash (way in the future).</p><p>This is a silly story, realism need not apply, you have been warned.</p><p> </p><p>Beta: Maethoriel Raina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note-This will be a complete AU. No pairings so far, but if there are, they will most likely be slash. There will likely be light-side bashing, so don't read it that offends. Also, if people die, it will totally be different than the books. I also don't plan to follow much, if any, of the original plots. Also, as those of you who have read my other writings know—never assume anything with me.

^-~

Chapter 1

Harry had always known that he wasn’t like other children. He knew he wasn’t treated as a child his age should be. He knew, but he didn’t know what to do about it. And then a half-giant broke down the door of the desolate shack they were staying in, and everything changed.

At the Leaky Cauldron he had learned what fame was, he learned it could have power, power he had never had before. There were perfect strangers out there who would listen to him just because of a scar on his forehead. 

At Gringotts he had learned that he wasn’t poor, and that he would never have to wear hand-me-downs again unless he wanted to. At Madam Malkin’s he learned from Draco Malfoy that arrogance could be a very viable weakness, and at Ollivander’s he learned that he had real power. 

Hagrid was a simple soul, kind and gentle. Harry would always remember him for the gift of Hedwig. Hedwig represented more than a friend, and more than a pet. He now had a way of communicating that he had never had before. A way of communicating that could come in very handy indeed. He knew he now had the power to change things. 

*&^%$#@

He had gotten aboard the train…which seemed an awful muggle way of getting around for witches and wizards. Ron Weasley was making a pitch to be his friend, although Harry didn’t know if it was because of his name or himself. Knowing what he did of the world, Harry was inclined to believe the former. 

Draco Malfoy had appeared again, along with two …ogres? Trolls? Surely those two things couldn’t have been people. Hermione Granger had come looking for a toad, and Harry was now the proud owner of a Dumbledore chocolate frog card. 

Finally, the time had come to put a singing hat on his head. He sat down on the stool and let the floppy hat come down to cover his eyes. “Hello, Mr. Potter. It is good to see you. I must say you have a very interesting mind. A mind that all of the four founders would be proud of, to be honest. You really belong everywhere and nowhere.”

Harry thought hard. “You know, I don’t know if I’ve ever heard anything less helpful.”

The hat chuckled. “And from looking at your past, that is really saying something. Mr. Potter, do you believe in fate?”

Harry frowned. “Not particularly.”

“Neither do I,” said the hat “but many in this room do, including several very influential people at the head table. You have many paths open to you, but there are some who would wish to limit those. You will need to fight them if you wish to determine your own future. You are suited for any of the four houses, but I am going to put you where you can achieve the most. Win their loyalty and keep it, and the others will fall in line. You will be underestimated at first, use that to your advantage. 

“Find out about your past, the things no one will tell you are the most important. Don’t judge by appearances, and don’t hide your own appearance—honesty will get you everything, although sometimes a more creative version of the truth will serve you well. I will be on your side, young master. Put me on every time you enter the Headmaster’s office, no exceptions. That is the most I can do for you for now. As for your house—better be Hufflepuff!” the hat shouted out loud. 

The room fell into a deep silence as shock reverberated throughout the room. Then the Hufflepuff house broke out into cheers as Harry took off the hat and made his way to the table. They broke out into chatter and made him welcome. Harry had never seen such a thing in his life. These students had nothing but complete unadulterated acceptance for him. He had never felt anything like it. 

“Calm down you lot, can’t you see you are being a bit much for the poor boy?” This was from one of the older students. The boy stuck out his hand, “Cedric Diggory, at your service.”

Harry took his hand and shook it. “A pleasure.”

Conversation had resumed in the great hall and after the last student had been sorted, the Headmaster rose. “Ah, what an evening this has been. A few start of term announcements—the Forbidden forest is still forbidden, the third floor corridor is off limits and going there could have deadly consequences, Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden objects, please see him in his office if you want a complete list, and lastly—dig in.” And with that food appeared on all of the tables. 

Harry was in awe of the sheer variety of foods offered. He would not starve this year. Actually, he was damned if he would ever starve again. As far as he was concerned, the hat was right, his destiny was in his hands and no one was going to take that from him. 

Harry was gradually introduced to his year mates. There was Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillan, and Zacharias Smith. Harry’s head was spinning from all the names and faces, but he was sure he would learn them soon enough. 

One horrible school anthem later and they were all headed to the dorms. The Hufflepuff dorms were down by the kitchens. They were underground, as was appropriate for a house with a Badger as its mascot, but they were not in the least dungeon like. 

The entrance was a giant still life painting of Hogwarts. The password—‘friendship’ surprised Harry not at all. The common room was done in comforting shades of yellow and black. Huge comfy chairs were scattered around and there were plenty of desks for students to do their work. There were tunnels that branched off from the main room and Harry was told that they led to the dormitories. 

The prefects had them sit all around the fire and a few moments later, their head of house- Professor Sprout came in to greet them. 

She beamed as she looked around at her students. “Welcome to the new, and welcome back to the old. For those who don’t know, I am Professor Sprout and I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts. For those of you who don’t know, let me tell you something about this house. 

“This is a house of loyalty and hard work. There is nothing we cannot accomplish if we just stick together. I will tell you this now--the other houses will underestimate you, you can depend on it, but reputation does not make fact. I never want to hear of fighting in this house, or outside of it. If you have a problem with another student, you will come to me. A problem shared, is a problem halved, and there is nothing wrong with asking for help. 

“And speaking of help, there is a mirror on the wall over there that links to my quarters. If any of you need anything, you may use it to call me. However, if it is three AM, you had better have a good excuse.” She smiled at her students. “I will wish you goodnight now and I will see you bright and early in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Professor.” They said back in unison. 

Professor Sprout left and the prefects led the first years to their dormitories. Harry was amused to find that the door was large and round like a Hobbit’s home. When they went in, Harry instantly fell in love with the huge canopied beds that they had to sleep on. Harry’s trunk was by a bed at the end of the room by the large ‘window’ that looked out over the lake. Harry figured it was enchanted the same way the ceiling of the great hall was. 

“This place is great” Ernie Macmillan said as he flopped down on his overstuffed bed. 

“It sure is.” Zacharias Smith agreed. 

“What do you think, Harry?” Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

Harry thought a moment before he answered. Hopefully the hat was correct about the advantages of telling the truth. “It is much better than my cupboard was.”

Ernie frowned. “Cupboard?” 

“Yeah, when my parents died, I was put with my muggle aunt and her family. They didn’t like magic or I very well, so they put me in the cupboard under the stairs. Although, when my Hogwarts letter came and was addressed to the cupboard, they decided they might be investigated for child abuse and they moved me to my cousin’s second bedroom. It wasn’t much better, but it was a real room.”

No one looked as if they knew what to say. Finally, Justin had the courage to ask. “Did they abuse you other than that?”

Harry didn’t answer; he just took off his robes and pulled off his shirt. He was so thin they could see his ribs, but more importantly they could see the palate of fading bruises. 

Zacharias ran out of the room and a few minutes later returned with Professor Sprout, whom he had called on the mirror. “See, I told you.” He said as he pushed her towards Harry. 

As she saw Harry clearly, she was horrified. “Dear child, what have they done to you? Come, we are going to see the nurse and then we are calling the authorities. This is not acceptable.”

Harry allowed her to usher him to the door. He was barely able to pull his shirt back on before he teacher pulled him in front of the fireplace and handed him some floo powder. “Throw it into the fire, and clearly state ‘Hogwarts Infirmary’, then step in,” she told him. 

Harry was incredulous. “Are you serious? I am already bruised, do you want me burnt?”

“Don’t be silly, magical people don’t burn easily, and besides, wizards use this way of travel every day and no one has died yet,” she chided. 

Harry shrugged, but followed her instructions. “Hogwarts Infirmary!” One dizzying ride later and he was in a whitewashed room with tall stained glass windows. Professor Sprout followed shortly after. 

An older woman came out of an office and looked around. “Professor Sprout, surely there hasn’t been an accident yet? The school year has barely begun!”

“Madam Pomfrey, I am afraid I am not here because of any accident.” Sprout’s voice was grave. “I am here because Mr. Potter is in need of treatment. It seems as if his relatives were…how should I say this, oh yes, rabid piles of scum.”

Poppy Pomfrey was deeply concerned. “Professor, that is a very serious accusation, are you sure?”

“Very.” She looked down at Harry. “Please remove your shirt. Madam Pomfrey is a very good nurse who will be able to heal you.” She then looked over at the nurse, “We will need to take pictures though, and keep a record. I will be reporting this to the proper authorities.”

Harry frowned as he took off his shirt again. This was getting quite serious. “Please, are sure you need to go to all this trouble for me?”

“Oh, Harry, this is no trouble.” Professor Sprout looked as if she were about to cry. 

Poppy took a look and she agreed with Pomona, this would definitely need to be reported. “Harry, you do understand that what they did to you was wrong, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but no one has really cared before. The Dursleys told everyone I was a trouble making hoodlum who always lied and got into fights and no one would believe me after that, so I just quit trying to tell.” Harry explained. “But the hat told me I shouldn’t hide here, so when my dorm mates asked questions, I answered them truthfully to see what would happen.”

Poppy was enraged. “Oh, those horrid, horrid people. Harry you will never have to go through that again, I promise you. Now, as much as I would like to heal you right this second, I think it would be better if we let the Aurors see you just as you are.”

“Aurors?” Harry asked, looking confused. 

“Our form of police, my dear. Now go ahead and lie down on one of the beds over there. You must be tired, and I don’t know how long it will take for them to get here.” Poppy looked over at Pomona who had tears running down her face. “Go get Dumbledore, he will need to know about this. I’ll call the Aurors.”

“Yes.” Professor Sprout said shortly and then she left the infirmary. 

“Poor dear, things like this always hit her hard. She sees each of you as her children, you know.” Madam Pomfrey said as she began to search through her cabinets. “How do you feel dear, are you in pain?”

“Some, but it’s no big deal.” Harry replied.

“Well, you shouldn’t have to be in any. Ah ha!” she said as she found the pain killing potion she was after. She turned back to Harry. “Take this and the pain will go away.”

Harry took the little bottle from her and drank it down. Then he made a face. “That was foul! I think it must have gone bad. Am I poisoned now?”

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. “No dear, potions often taste like that. Especially Professor Snape’s potions, but they are some of the best. How do you feel now?”

Harry blinked. “I feel fine, I actually don’t remember when I’ve felt this good before.”

“That’s good dear.” Poppy said before she went over to the fire and threw a pinch of green powder in before sticking her head in calling for Auror headquarters. 

Harry blinked. All of this magic would take a bit of getting used to. It seemed useful, but it sure was confusing—all these magical advancements and they still hadn’t heard of a telephone?

A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey took her head out of the fire and then two people stepped out into the room. One was a very tall black man, and the other was a petite young woman with glowing purple hair. 

Madam Pomfrey ushered them over to Harry. “Harry, I would like you to meet Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Auror trainee Tonks. She was a Hufflepuff just like you dear.”

Harry studied them closely before holding out his hand. “It is nice to meet you.”

They each shook it, and then Kingsley asked, “Can you tell us what happened?”

“I guess…my muggle aunt and uncle don’t like magic very much and as a consequence, they didn’t really like me. Although, I didn’t know that was why they didn’t like me until Hagrid came and told me about being a wizard. For most of my life, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, it was only when they thought that someone had found out that they moved me.” Harry found that it wasn’t easy to talk about it calmly. He knew that what they had done to him was wrong, but it hurt to say it out loud. It made it more real somehow. 

“Before I left, my uncle decided to ‘teach me a lesson’ so I would remember not to talk about what they did to me.”

“So what made you decide to tell?” Tonks asked.

“Well, they can’t hurt me here, and the Sorting Hat told me that I would be better off if I told the truth.” Harry answered. 

Kingsley patted him on his shoulder. “That was very brave of you. You will never have to go back there again.”

There was a bustle by the door and Dumbledore and Professor Sprout came into the room. The Headmaster looked frazzled. “Now Harry, what have your relatives told you about lying?”

Harry was confused. “They told me I should lie if anyone asked about how they treated me. Do you know them, sir?”

“Oh yes, Harry, we are good friends. Now they called and told me earlier about how you were teasing your poor cousin and fell down the stairs chasing after him. Lying about them like this is a terrible way to pay them back for all they’ve done for you.” Dumbledore scolded.

Harry was outraged. “You knew how they treated me, and you left me there? And now you are trying to cover it up? They let you run a school? What kind of people are you?”

Kingsley looked back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore. “I think we are going to have to find a definitive truth one way or another. Dumbledore, if Harry is right and you were in on the abuse, we will have to take you into custody as well.”

Dumbledore laughed nervously. “Surely you are not going to take his word over mine?”

“I’ll take his word over Merlin’s if he can prove what he says.” 

Harry motioned for Kingsley to come close and he whispered something into his ear. Kingsley frowned and looked back over to Dumbledore. “How did Harry’s guardians call you?”

“Well, how everyone calls each other, of course—the floo.” 

Kingsley looked at Dumbledore with disgust. “I don’t know what kind of game you are playing, but it is sick and it is wrong. Muggles can’t use the floo, Albus, especially if they don’t even have a fireplace. I am going to have to take you into custody while we sort this out. More importantly, I know I am not going to leave you in charge of a school full of vulnerable children. Whether you were involved in Harry’s abuse or not, I am reporting you to the school governors.”

Dumbledore looked sad. “I had hoped that I wouldn’t have to do this.” He took out his wand so fast no one could stop him and he stunned everyone in the room. He then went over to the fireplace and called for Severus Snape. A few moments later the dire potions master stepped through. 

Professor Snape took in the scene with a glance. “Having trouble, Headmaster?” he asked dryly. 

“A bit. It seems that Harry’s relatives were a bit more unkind to him than I thought, but I need him to stay there for now.” Dumbledore told him as he went over to the boy in question. “I am going to need your help modifying their memories and I am going to need you to heal him so there is no more evidence of abuse.”

Snape looked at the child of his worst enemy and cringed. This was not right. Harry was going to have been his to torment, and now some others had beat him to it. Snape’s only goal would have been humiliation, but not this, never this. Snape was smart enough, though, not to say anything. It was important that his memories stayed intact. 

“So this is Potter’s brat? What did he do, come complaining about a bit of physical discipline?” 

Dumbledore chuckled. “I knew I could depend on you. Heal him and modify the memories of these people while I go and work on his dorm mates. I’ll be back as soon as I am done. You won’t be able to erase Harry’s memories of his abuse, but you can make him forget I was here and just make him remember that he was healed, but that they didn’t think that there was anything really wrong with how he was treated. The more he believes no one cares, the less likely he will be to bring it up again.”

“As you wish, Headmaster.” Snape replied. Dumbledore walked out and Snape quickly conjured a wizarding camera and began to take pictures of Harry’s injuries. He would have to modify their memories for now—Dumbledore held too much over his head for him to take such a risk as disobeying. 

He wouldn’t be able to help Harry if he was in Azkaban. Snape also took a magical diagnostic scan and recorded the results. When he went back into his quarters he would also make sure a copy of his memories was safely stored in a pensive. 

He then woke Harry up. “What happened? What was with that crazy wizard?”

Snape chuckled. “Crazy is a very apt term indeed. As for why he is doing this, I don’t know. I am Professor Snape, I teach potions here.”

“Oh, you made that potion that made my pain go away. Thank you very much for that.”

Snape came to realize that this was most definitely not a mini James Potter here. “You are welcome. Now that crazy wizard will come back soon, and he has the means to make me seem to be on his side. He is very powerful, and you will need to be on your guard. I am to heal you and then convince you that he was never here and that no one cared about the abuse. I will need you to pretend for now that you truly believe that.

“Right now the Headmaster is changing the memories of all your dorm mates so that they won’t remember, and I will have to modify the memories of the Aurors, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Sprout.” As Snape spoke he was digging through his robes and pulling out various bottles. 

Harry grimaced. It looked like there were more potions coming. 

Snape saw and repressed a grin. “Don’t fear. I am going to show you a spell I created to make taking potions easier. You must promise not to share it with others though, for I never have.” Snape pointed his wand at Harry’s mouth. “Antastas”

Suddenly Harry could taste absolutely nothing…he couldn’t smell anything either. “I think it is working, should I take them now?”

“Yes, it won’t last too long.” Snape said as he handed him the bottles one at a time. “The first is to mend any bone damage you have, the second is to repair organ damage. This works on bruises as well since the skin, after all, is just one large organ. Now these are going to hurt, so I am going to put you to sleep for them. Don’t be surprised if you wake up in your own bed tomorrow. Now, do you understand everything I’ve told you?”

“Yes, pretend like I don’t know anything other than no one cares about the abuse.”

“Very good. Now in class I will have to treat you like scum. Act hurt, but take no true offence. We will figure out later how to work everything out. Got it?”

“Yes, now do you think you could put me to sleep? It is starting to hurt.” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Snape hit him with a strong sleeping spell and Harry was out like a light. 

Snape stood up and looked around at the four adults he now had to deal with. This was going to be a long night.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Snape had decided not to wipe their minds completely. Instead, while the memories were forgotten for now, they would remember if they read or heard a code phrase. Snape had made very sure, though, that is was a phrase they were unlikely to hear from anyone else. It wouldn’t do for them to remember before it was time. 

Not even Dumbledore knew just how good he was with mental magics. Still, Snape knew that it would take all of his cunning to pull off the rescue of Harry Potter. Especially since he was going to have to save himself at the same time. Also, if Dumbledore was willing to do this to his golden child, what could he have done to others?

He had known that the Headmaster could be ruthless in his quest for the ‘greater good’, but Snape now wondered at the extent of it all. Was it possible that Snape’s mind had been modified in the past like he was modifying these people’s minds now? Snape knew he would have to be more vigilant than ever. 

By this time the Aurors had been put into light hypnotic states and were given the orders to go home and get a good night’s sleep. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were also sent to bed to sleep the sleep of the innocent. Finally, Snape had just one more delivery to make. He gingerly picked up his new charge and frowned when he realized how light the boy was. This would have to change.

Snape met Albus in the hall leading from the kitchens to the Hufflepuff dorms. “Is he all better?” Albus asked, giving an almost believable act of grandfatherly sincerity.

“As well as the son of a Potter ever will be, I suppose.” Snape sneered. 

Dumbledore smiled. “Good, good. Well, I suppose we should get him back to bed then. The password is ‘friendship’ and Harry’s dorm is the first door on the right. His bed is the one by the window. The others are sleeping soundly and shouldn’t wake until morning.”

“Of course, Headmaster. Shall I be on my way?”

“Yes, go on. Good night Severus, get some sleep, I’m sure you need it.” Dumbledore beamed kindly.

“I will, goodnight.” Snape nodded his head and continued to the entrance of the Hufflepuff dorms. Dumbledore began to hum a jaunty tune as he made his way back to his tower. Severus was almost sick to his stomach. He hadn’t felt this foul since he had had to spy on the dark lord. “Friendship.” He whispered quietly to the painting of Hogwarts. 

It opened, and as the Headmaster had said, not a soul was awake. It didn’t take long for Snape to tuck Harry into his bed. “Goodnight, Harry.” He whispered as he stood up. At least for this night, no more monsters would visit this boy. 

*&^%$#@

Morning came to Hogwarts, and with it came the sounds of both anxious and excited children. It was the first day of school, and for Harry it seemed almost like the first day of a whole new life. Harry had woken up to Justin jumping on his bed—apparently somebody was a morning person—and between one thing and another, they had all made it to breakfast in the great hall on time. 

It had been just as Professor Snape had said it would be. No one remembered, and Harry’s body didn’t remember either. There was no pain or bruises, and no stabbing sensation with every sharp breath. It felt, in short, wonderful. 

Again, there was food enough to feed a giant, and Harry wasted no time in eating everything he could, and he didn’t stop until he almost felt sick. It was such a wonderful feeling. 

The sound of flapping wings suddenly filled the hall and owls of all shapes and sizes swooped in. Now, Harry knew that owls were how mail was delivered in the wizarding world, but how did they keep them all from pooping on the food?

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as Professor Sprout made her way down the table handing out schedules. “Here you go, Mr. Potter,” she said as she came to him. 

Harry took the schedule and looked at his classes. He had Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, and Flying. Harry looked again…Flying? Well, that certainly sounded interesting. The classes were split up so that he had three in the morning and three in the afternoon, and then he had Flying and Astronomy once a week. Harry looked at the time for Astronomy—ten pm on Fridays? Well, maybe that was once a week for good reason. Flying was going to be on Wednesday evenings. 

Harry’s first class was with his own head of house. Herbology sounded like fun. The name leant itself to so many interesting possibilities. Were they cooking? Gardening? Or, and this was Harry’s favourite, dissecting someone named Herb? He had never liked the name Herb and so getting rid of one could only do the world good. 

The next class was Charms, where Harry assumed they would learn to pick up women…or men for the girls…or whatever…

Then came potions, and Harry already knew that that would be his favourite class. After lunch they had Defence Against the Dark Arts, which made complete sense to Harry. He had never liked dark paintings—they were too depressing. 

After that was Transfiguration…which had something to do with…cross-dressing? Harry didn’t know and he was running out of funny ideas, and there was absolutely nothing good that could come from History of Magic. Harry knew he was letting his imagination run wild, but nothing much had made sense here and he knew that his wildest fancies could never even make a dent in this world of weird. 

Now, make no mistake, Harry liked magic, and he liked the idea of doing magic; but there was something going on here that just wasn’t right. The system seemed easily abused if you had enough power, and it seemed to Harry that the only way to defend yourself was to somehow get enough power to where you could abuse the system yourself. It wasn’t in the slightest way fair, but nothing ever was. The last thing Harry was, was an optimist—especially now.

“Harry! It’s time to go.” Susan said as she poked his side. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, right.” Harry said as he gathered up his bag. “Where are we going?” 

“Greenhouse five, according to the schedule.” Hannah answered. “Didn’t you read?”

“Well, yeah, but I was more interested in trying to guess what each of the classes were. I am guessing that since we are going to a greenhouse, this class has something to do with plants?”

“It does indeed, Mr. Potter.” Professor Sprout said from behind him. “Now as all of you are headed to my neck of the woods, I will be taking you there myself. There is no sense in letting you get lost on your first day of class. Follow along.” Professor Sprout led the way out of the hall and then out onto the grounds to the greenhouses.

Harry grumbled to himself as he walked along…his dreams of helping the world by eliminating the Herbs were crushed. He could have been a hero.

*&^%$#@

As it turned out, magical plants were a lot more interesting than he had thought. It was much better than gardening in his Aunt’s yard. After that, he found that Charms had more to do with feathers than with women…or men, or whatever. 

And then came Potions—that mystic science, that intriguing art…Located deep in the dungeons of despair. Parts of Herb floating in jars along the walls…

“Mr. Potter, if you would quit day dreaming and join the class, I would appreciate it. Or is a star such as yourself, above such petty things?” Snape’s voice cut in like acid. 

Harry flushed beet red. “No, Professor. I’m sorry, Professor. I will do better.” He had forgotten that Snape had to be mean to him now. Harry knew how important it was not to forget, to never forget. 

“Mr. Potter, perhaps you would be so kind as to describe the twelve uses of Dragon blood?” Snape asked, staring Harry down into the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Professor, I do not know them.” Harry replied weakly. 

“Couldn’t be bothered to read a book before coming to class, hmm?”

“Excuse me, Professor,” said one of the Ravenclaw students from the other side of the room. “But those weren’t in the first year book.”

“Ten points for talking back to a teacher.” Snape snarled. “Now open your books to page one-thirty-five. Today, you useless creatures will be brewing the Wit Sharpening Potion. Goodness knows all of you need it.”

Snape watched as Harry eagerly opened his book and began to read. Unlike the others, he was taking the time to read through the whole thing before starting. Snape hid a smile; Harry just might have some talent for this. Snape then sobered when he remembered how he had had to treat Harry earlier. Then Harry had shown a talent as well…acting. He was as practiced at it as only one who had learned it out of necessity could be. How much of himself had he sacrificed over the years just to stay alive?

Snape didn’t even bother to remember that that question could apply to him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The name ‘Defence Against the Dark Arts’ was such false advertising. There wasn’t a single painting in the classroom. Not even ‘Descent into Hell’ by Dujae—obviously this teacher was incompetent. Harry stared at the stuttering man in a turban. Just looking at this guy was giving Harry a headache, and not just any headache—it was one with sharp stabbing pains. Those took forever to go away. 

‘God,’ he thought, ‘make it stop.’ Harry could already tell that this was not going to be his favourite class.

*&^%$#@

Transfiguration didn’t prove to be much better. Not that Harry had any real interest in learning how to cross-dress, but it had to be more fun than turning matchsticks in to needles. It didn’t help that the class was taught by a very catty (literally) woman who perpetually looked as if all the milk in the world had gone sour. It had not gone over well when he had asked if she was pre-op, or post-op. Now he was going to have to make up those twenty points somehow.

Harry looked at his matchstick in agitation. If only he could turn the stick into something useful, like Tylenol. Suddenly, two small white pills were there instead of a match. Harry quickly took them before anyone else could notice. Hmmm…so that was how it worked, you just needed to want the transformation—but then, what was with all the matches and needles then? Why didn’t she just tell everyone straight how to do it? Harry decided that wizards were extremely bizarre. 

*&^%$#@

Harry took it back, the Defence teacher wasn’t such an awful teacher…at least he was ALIVE! How the hell did these people even learn to tie their shoes if this was the quality of education in the wizarding world? 

Harry could have slept through the class, but instead he took out a sheet of paper and began to write a list of all the things he had seen that were wrong. He didn’t know how yet, but one day he was going to change things. He had a life to live, and he had no intention of living it like this. 

*&^%$#@

The great hall- just after dinner.

One brave Ravenclaw first year had decided to speak up. There had been no reason for Professor Snape to go off like he had on Potter. It wasn’t fair, and no matter how scary Snape was, he was going to do something about it. 

The Ravenclaw waited outside the hall for the Headmaster to come out. There! “Headmaster? Could I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course, my dear boy, what did you need?” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled like Santa Clause and Tinkerbell combined.

“It is about Professor Snape, sir. Today in class he was picking on Harry Potter for no reason I could see. He was asking him questions that weren’t even the book and then belittled Harry when he couldn’t answer. It was cruel.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled harder. “I understand, my dear boy, and I shall have a talk with Professor Snape. Now you run along and get to you tower, all right?”

“Yes, Headmaster.” The Ravenclaw turned to leave. 

As soon as the boy’s back was turned, Dumbledore shot an oblivate to erase the conversation and the Professor’s treatment of Harry Potter from the boy’s mind. Dumbledore then sent him along to his dorm none the wiser. 

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Good old Severus. What would he ever do without him? Diminishing Harry’s self-esteem in class was a brilliant move. A little more moulding, and the boy would be putty in his hands. Dumbledore wanted to rub his hands together and chuckle evilly, but that wouldn’t be dignified. Instead he popped another lemon drop and continued on his way to his tower. He had a lot of planning to do. Once Harry was his, he would have the whole world at his feet.

That boy was far more special than he knew.

*&^%$#@

Harry followed his classmates into the Hufflepuff common room after dinner. Today had been exhausting, and he still had homework. Harry grabbed a desk and dumped out his bag. To top it off, he was somehow supposed to write with a quill. Harry had brought several real pens with him, but when Hannah saw him using one in History of Magic, she had told him that writing with anything other than a quill would get points docked. 

Harry had added one more thing to his list before putting it away.

“Hey, Harry,” came a voice from beside him. “How was your first day?”

Harry looked over at Cedric, “It was ok I guess, There were several things that rather disappointed me, though.”

“Like what?”

“Well, first I didn’t get to dissect people, then I didn’t learn how to hit on someone, Professor Snape was mean in Potions, there wasn’t a single painting in the DADA classroom, ‘Transfigure’ is apparently not the same thing as ‘Transgender’, and the history class is taught by a ghost.”

Cedric looked at him strangely. “I both do, and do not get your statement, but I must say that your mind seems like it would be an interesting place to be in.”

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. “Thanks, I think.”

Cedric smiled, “You’re welcome, now do you want some help with your homework?”

“Please, and start with teaching me how to hold this bloody quill.”

“Language, young man.” Cedric mock scolded. “As for quills…there is a trick to them, it’s all in the wrist and the grip—you can’t use a firm grip like you would a muggle pen. You have to keep a loose hold and you have to keep your wrist fluid. A feather is much lighter and more fragile than a pen. Here, let me show you.”

Cedric took Harry’s hand and showed him how he needed to have his fingers. Harry looked over at the other boy…maybe this is what it could be like to have a …friend.

*&^%$#@

Snape stepped through the floo into the Headmaster’s office. “Ah, Severus, I am so glad you could come up to see me.” Albus greeted.

“It was no trouble.” Snape demurred. “Did you have something you wanted to see me about?”

“Yes, yes. I wanted to tell you that you did an absolutely wonderful job with Harry in class today.”

Snape sneered. “I suppose the boy came whining to you at the first opportunity?”

“No, it was actually a Ravenclaw who said something. He doesn’t remember now that he said something, but I was glad he did. I want you to keep up the good work, Severus. Give him detentions, grind him to the bone, wear down all of his sense of self—I need that boy, Severus, more than you know. After an appropriate amount of time I will ‘rescue’ that boy from his lifelong torments that he will be so grateful, he will give me anything.”

Snape looked sceptical. “I am more than willing to torture James Potter’s son, but what could you possibly get from him? He is an orphan, and from what I understand, the Potters did not leave him with much more than he would need to get through school with.”

“Harry is the Heir, Severus, the last living Heir.”

“Of what?’

“One night, not long after Harry was born, I volunteered to watch Harry for an evening for the Potters. I really can be quite grandfatherly when I put my mind to it, you know? Well, at that time I had no reason not to be. Then I had to change Harry’s diaper—imagine my surprise when I saw the birthmark on Harry’s hip. I figure Lily must not have been as muggleborn as everyone thought…”

Snape was getting frustrated, “What birthmark was it?”

Dumbledore told him. Snape paled and his eyes widened in fear, this was going to be much too big for him to handle alone…but whom in Merlin’s name could he trust?

There was something Snape had to know, “So once you found the birthmark, what did you do?”

“Well, isn’t obvious? I needed that boy under my control. One fake prophecy, a change in secret keeper, and an imprisoned Godfather later, and Harry was safely in my control.”

“Brilliant, Headmaster.” And revolting, horrifying, devastating…

“I did think so. Tom Riddle, Voldemort to you, was always so easy to manipulate. I just had to aim him at a target and fire. I knew he couldn’t kill the boy, I honestly don’t know what can, but I didn’t know that letting him attack Harry would rob him of a body. Such a waste, he was such a useful pawn.”

“You used the Dark Lord…a perfect crime—nothing to link you to the murder of the Potters. I can see Headmaster, that I was correct to choose your side all of those years ago. You will do great things.” Severus would say anything to keep from being oblivated at this point. Until he found a way to fully protect his and Harry’s minds, they were vulnerable. 

Dumbledore beamed. “I knew I could count on you Severus. Play your part well, and you will be greatly rewarded.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

“You are welcome, dear boy, more than welcome.”

The Sorting Hat and Fawkes listened, but didn’t make a move that would draw attention. It was best to let them think that they were not independent creatures. Dumbledore thought that they were loyal only to him. It wasn’t true-- they were only loyal to the founders…and to Hogwarts. That left them a lot of room for meddling. There was a great deal wrong with the wizarding world and they intended to fix it any way they could. 

 

*&^%$##  
A/N- Descent into Hell is not an actual painting, it only exists in the Black Jewels trilogy by Anne Bishop. I just thought it would be funny to throw it in there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snape sat behind his desk and stared into a half-empty glass of brandy. It was his third. He knew what he had to do, but Merlin, he hated it. Still, there were some things you didn’t wish even on your greatest enemies. Flat out murder would have had more honour. Snape sighed and picked up a quill. At least, on the positive side, this would solve many more problems than it would cause…Snape hoped.

*&^%$$#@

Morning at the Ministry of Magic

Cornelius Fudge was a man of habit. He rose promptly at seven, was showered and dressed by eight, and was always seated at the breakfast table five minutes later. For breakfast he always had two rashers of bacon, three triangles of toast, one slice of tomato, and two fried eggs. Although, for Sundays and Holidays, he always added in kippers.

He was half way through his second triangle of toast when a jet-black owl flew in through the window and landed in front of him. The owl lifted its right leg to offer the letter there and somehow at the same time treated Fudge with a look of utter contempt. Cornelius blinked. What a strange owl. 

He took the letter and not two seconds later the owl launched off. “No need for a reply, hmm?” Cornelius opened the letter.

-

 

Dear Minister Fudge,

Certain facts have come to my attention that needs to be urgently addressed if disaster is to be avoided. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, has begun his first year of Hogwarts. Before now, Mr. Potter was raised in the muggle world with his non-magical relatives and he has not had much interaction with the wizarding world. Soon, however, this will change, and how he sees this world will have a great impact on his decisions regarding it.

It is easy to see that one day he will have great political influence, and it is important to have his high regard right from the start. One day he will ask more about what happened to his parents, and more about what happened to their betrayer, Sirius Black. It may come to his attention that this man was his godfather and that he never had a trial. 

Children can have a very black and white sense of justice. Mr. Potter could even be led to believe in his godfather’s innocence without ever meeting the man simply because he was never given his day in court. Also, to a child, that kind of injustice can make the kind of ‘very bad impression’ that will last into adulthood. A Harry Potter who is against the Ministry could have the kind of influence that would be needed turn others away from the Ministry as well, and we all know how that turns out…

There is also the fact that the boy was raised by muggles, and there is no idea how he was treated with them. Knowing that there was a pure blooded godfather who could have raised him here, in the world where he belongs, could eat at him and cause severe resentment.

Has anyone ever gone to check on the conditions in which he lives? Many muggles would not be happy to have a magical person thrust upon them. Consider if it were reversed; if a noble pureblood family were to find a muggle baby on their doorstep, would they be happy about it? How do you think they would treat that child? I shudder when I think of what that poor child’s life might have been like. Why was he sent there to begin with? I can’t even begin to think that his parents wanted him to go there. Has anyone even read the will?

Minister, dire urgent actions need to be taken to prevent disaster and scandal. Give Black a trial with all the frills, leave nothing out—use veritaserum, make sure he has a defender and a jury. You will need honest incorruptible people in that courtroom with you. There needs be no doubt in anyone’s mind when this is over, that this was the fairest trial ever given. 

Keep it quiet, though, until his guilt or innocence is proven without a doubt. Avoid bias from either side—be it light or dark. I will bet my cane you know who it is who is writing you this letter, but you must never speak of this to me in public or private. I cannot be involved in this trial, just as Dumbledore must not. Don’t tell him about it at all, and never let me know when or where. Pretend I know nothing. 

Next, you must find out what was said in the Potter’s will. Was he really meant to live with muggles, of all creatures? Make sure you investigate how he was treated by those muggles as well. Young Mr. Potter must have no doubts that his welfare is being looked out for by this government. Heed these words, Minister, and take action.

Yours sincerely,

A Concerned Pureblood

-

Cornelius sat back in his chair. This was urgent, critical even. Lord Ma…this concerned pureblood was right. Winning the boy’s high regard was worth its weight in gold from a political standpoint. He got up from the table without finishing his breakfast. He had work to do.

*&6%$#@

Meanwhile…

Severus Snape was cutting into his own breakfast. He might have felt guilty of the events he just set in motion, but that was not an emotion he was easily inclined to feel. He watched as Harry ate happily with his friends. Yes, he had done the right thing…but, damn if he didn’t hate Sirius Black. 

*&^%$#@

Harry was oblivious. Classes were going…well, as good as they could be, he supposed. In Herbology the plants were still growing, charming wasn’t taught in Charms, and Snape was still a bastard to him in class. Although, Harry was starting to enjoy their verbal battles. Why, just today he had earned a triple detention for asking Snape about his heritage, but Snape hadn’t wanted to comment on if it was vampires or bats…or both.

His classmates had already given him their condolences for having detention all day Saturday. Harry wondered if they were taking bets on the likelihood of his survival. 

Now it was Wednesday and they were lining up for flying. Harry was thrilled until he saw the brooms laying the ground…they were kidding, right? Those couldn’t be comfortable. Madam Hooch saw his wary look. “Don’t worry, they have cushioning charms,” she said with a wink.

She turned to face the class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. “All right, all of you, stand next to your brooms, hold your hands over them and say ‘up’.”

Harry shrugged; here went nothing. “Up.” The broom shot up into his hand. “Cool.”

“Now,” continued Madam Hooch once everyone had their broom, “Straddle your broom and kick softly off the ground. Don’t go higher than a couple of feet up into the air, then point your brooms towards the ground in order to come down.”

It was not long before the class of studiers and hard workers got the hang of it. “Ok, class, now we are going to have a relay race. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw.” She lined up the students up in random order, Harry getting the last spot. There were eight students in each group. Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. 

Hannah went first, the object was to go about a hundred yards and fly around one of the Quidditch goal posts before returning. Hannah made it back in respectable time and she tagged off to Susan. Then it went to Justin, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, and Zacharias Smith. They were neck and neck with Ravenclaw when Ernie Macmillan was tagged in. It was then that things fell apart; he was fine when it came to rising into the air a few feet then coming down, but his deep dark secret was that he was paralyzed by heights. He took to the field and could barely go faster than a crawl, and he could only do it two feet off the ground. 

His classmates were screaming at him, but it was no use, he was only half way back when the last Ravenclaw mounted their broom. Harry cupped his hands around his mouth, “If you do not get back here, I will personally see that you get no pudding until Christmas!”

Ernie tightened his grip, closed his eyes, and pushed the broom forward. Seconds later he was grabbed by Harry. “You can stop now, your pudding is safe.” Harry jumped on his broom and shot off. The Ravenclaw was almost to the goal post, but Harry wanted to win, he wanted it more than anything. He flew until the wind pressed against his face and air stung his eyes. He passed the other student at the goal post and spun around to return. The speed made him feel truly alive for the first time in his life. He felt as if there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do.

He crossed the finish line in a blur and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. “Mr. Potter. I haven’t seen anything like that in years. If I didn’t know better, I would have sworn that that ragged old broom was a Nimbus 2000. Incredible, totally incredible. Just wait until I tell Professor Sprout, she will be so proud. You might just make a fine Quidditch player someday with skills like that. Twenty points to Hufflepuff. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief—he had finally made up those points lost to McGonagall. He didn’t realize that the story of his racing skills would make it around the school by morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hogwarts

 

“The last magical empire collapsed in 328 A.D., it was shortly thereafter that Rome fell. The great magical buildings are still there, but are invisible to Muggles. A few of them house the Italian Ministry of Magic, but many of the buildings have fallen into disuse.” Professor Binns droned from the front of the classroom. 

Harry looked up, this was unusual—Binns wasn’t talking about goblins for once. He raised his hand. “Professor, why did the empire fall?”

“They were betrayed from the inside, much like Caesar was with Brutus. When the last of the royal line disappeared, the goblins closed the treasury and would not open it up for anyone. The usurpers came away with nothing and the throne could not be claimed. With no leaders, the empire fell apart.”

Harry was intrigued, “So they couldn’t claim the throne because they had no money?”

“Not exactly, there had been some rich, powerful people backing the coup, so they had some money. No, they could not because no one could prove that the last emperor had died. He was the last of a great family—the Olympians, and according to legend they were notoriously hard to kill, there were even some rumours that they were really immortal. Without proof of his death, no one would accept the rebels as the rightful rulers.

“The empire was unique in the fact that it is the only magical government to have ever united all of the magical races, but it was a difficult peace. It did not take long for fighting to break out amongst them once the empire fell—the magical world was thrown into chaos. It would not be until the time of Merlin, some two centuries later, that any order would be restored.” Binns turned back to the board. “The refusal of the goblins to open the royal vaults led to the first goblin war…”

Ah, Harry thought, that was where this was going. Harry tuned out the professor and concentrated on taking a nap. 

*&^%$#@

It had been a week since Harry had started school and Harry could honestly say that he found that it agreed with him…other than the mock battles with Snape, the blinding headaches in DADA, and worrying about the deranged Headmaster. 

And speaking of Snape, it was time for his fun Saturday of detention. He dutifully hung his head in despair as he left his common room and made his way around to Snape’s side of the dungeons. It would not do for anyone to know that he did not fear the detention in the slightest.

He knocked on the classroom door and a few seconds later Snape opened it with a snarl. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get in here, these cauldrons won’t scrub themselves, you slovenly brat.”

Harry bowed his head in mock shame. “Yes, Professor.” Harry went into the classroom and Snape closed the door behind him. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern and turned around to face Harry. 

“Now, no one will be listening in and there is a ward that will let us know if anyone gets close. Today we will be working on wizarding customs and culture, and beginning meditation. We need to get your mind protected as the headmaster is prone to reading minds whenever he feels the need and it would not be good to let him know that we are on to him. For now, though, make sure you never look him in the eye.”

“Yes, Professor.” Harry said. He found a seat in the front row and sat down. Harry had some questions, but he figured that they could wait until Snape was finished with his lesson. 

*&^%$#@

The Ministry of Magic

 

Lucius Malfoy had a very busy day in front of him. He had to make sure that all of his corrupted Ministry employees stayed bribed, he had to check in with his spymaster (Yes, he was that damn cool.), and he had to stop by the store to pick up a new polishing kit for his cane (Don’t ask which one.). 

Suddenly, the Minister popped out in front of him and waylaid him. “Oh, I do have to thank you, Lord Malfoy, why without your advice we may have had a catastrophe on our hands, yes indeed.”

Lucius was very confused and he didn’t like it. “Minister, I do not have the slightest clue what you are talking about.”

Fudge’s eyes rounded. “Oh yes, indeed, I understand completely. I shouldn’t have said anything, say no more, you have my utmost discretion.” Fudge winked at him in a most disturbing way. 

“Minister…”

“Oh, I have to get going, I just wanted to let you know that…the ‘you-know-what’ went splendidly. I won’t forget this, now we just have to spin it the right way…” Fudge trailed off as he walked on down the hallway. 

Well, Malfoy thought, Fudge may never forget, but apparently he sure as hell had. Lucius revised his plans; a visit to his spymaster just became his first priority. 

*&^%$#@

In other news...

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not having a good week. On Monday, he had awoken feeling as if he had had the worst night’s sleep in his life. Then on Tuesday he was drug out to Azkaban to retrieve the dangerous murderer, Sirius Black, whom on Wednesday, was found to be completely innocent. 

On Thursday, he had been given the order to begin an investigation into how such a miscarriage of justice had occurred…with ten-year-old evidence and the testimony of an Azkaban riddled mind. Not that Sirius Black had had the most straightforward mind to begin with. 

Friday found him digging in the archive for the wills of James and Lily Potter. After an hour of digging he found it behind a file detailing the first goblin war. Whoever had hid it had not wanted it found. It was still sealed. Nothing was right about this case. He took it to the estate department at Gringotts and watched as about seven goblins had heart attacks over such a breach of protocol. He left it there; he knew it would not open until all named parties were present and that would take time to arrange.

Finally, it was Saturday, and here was the task he dreaded the most—a surprise visit to Potter’s muggle relatives to investigate how the boy-who-lived was treated. Kingsley hated the muggle world. He especially hated the muggle attire he had to wear. The ‘three-piece-suit’ he was wearing made him feel ridiculous. 

He knocked on the door of number four Privet Drive. After a moment, a woman with a very unfortunate face opened the door. “Petunia Dursley nee Evans?”

“Yes. May I help you?” She asked.

“I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Ministry of Magic has sent me to interview you about the home life of Harry Potter.”

Petunia frowned in disgust. “You are one of those freaks, aren’t you? How dare you come around here trying to look normal? The audacity! You are lucky my husband is not home or he would show you what’s what!” 

Shackelbolt was very confused. “This is the home of Harry Potter, is it not?”

“Unfortunately. You people had the gall to dump that little freak on us.” She spat. 

“Madam, I am going to have to ask you to let me inside, it seems we have much to talk about. If you do not want to be the custodian of Mr. Potter, then we will have to make other arrangements.” Beginning with putting you in jail, Kingsley thought. If he had learned one thing as an Auror, it was how to spot a child abuser. 

Petunia turned slightly less sour, “Fine, come in then, but you had better be serious about taking that awful boy off our hands.”

“Yes, very serious.” Kingsley fingered the vile of Veritaserum he always had on his person. “May I trouble you for a spot of tea?”

*&^%$#@  
TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hogwarts Dungeons

…Still Saturday.

 

Harry’s head was spinning. When was he ever going to need to know how to greet the goblin head of state, or how to greet foreign dignitaries in seventeen languages? Snape was as ridiculously serious about wizarding protocol as he was about potions, and that was saying something. 

“Professor, I’m not sure how much more I can remember for today.” Harry finally spoke out. “I mean, I am glad you are teaching me these things, but my head is still spinning from practicing all the bows needed to introduce myself to all the different types of magical beings. I mean, do I really have to stand on one leg and hop when greeting Harpies?”

Yes, thought Severus, if you make them laugh then it is more likely that they will forgive you for being a male and not castrate you—but he could hardly tell eleven-year-old Harry that. “Just do as I told you. I’ll explain when you are older.” Severus signed and sat down in front of Harry. “All of this is important and you have missed out on so much, I am afraid I will never get you caught up in time.”

“But there are lots of muggleborn students here and they don’t have any of this training either, shouldn’t there be a class to explain it to all of this? If it’s that important, I mean.”

Severus looked at Harry. “There should be—there should be many more classes taught here than there are. I don’t know if you have noticed, but the education here is be somewhat lacking.” And all of this is especially important for you, Harry. Severus thought to himself.

Harry took out a ragged piece of paper that had a great deal of writing already on it and then he took out a muggle ballpoint pen. “Tell me what these classes are, professor, I would really like to know.” 

“What have you got there?” Severus asked. 

“I don’t know yet, maybe nothing, but I have to try.” Harry didn’t explain further and Severus decided not to ask. 

“Well, then, I think that classes on wizarding etiquette should obviously be required, especially for muggleborns. There should be at least an introduction to the Dark Arts so you know what exactly you are defending yourselves from. There should be classes for the wizarding arts…how to paint the moving pictures, how to play magical musical instruments, etc. There should be classes for both foreign languages, and non-human languages.”

“Muggle schools have classes on government and economics…do you think those would be helpful as well?” Harry asked as he looked up from his writing. 

Severus nodded, “Those would be exceptionally useful. Many of these things students have to find teachers outside of Hogwarts for. There are no formal wizarding universities and we rely heavily on apprenticeship programs. However, there aren’t enough masters around to teach everyone, and purebloods stand a much higher chance of getting an apprenticeship than muggleborns. 

“They don’t have the connections, and they don’t know how to make them because…wizarding etiquette and politics are not taught to them here.”

“So that is why you want me to learn all of this?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” Well, it was one of the reasons, Severus thought. “Now, we still have one more hour here, I shall begin to teach you meditation techniques. There are a great many magics that require a well organized mind and I plan to make sure you at least get the most important ones.”

Harry silently groaned. He had a fair idea of what mediation was and he knew it involved a great deal of sitting still. Being eleven, Harry was not very good at sitting still. 

Severus conjured two mats. One was very soft and comfortable and one was very hard and firm. “Sit on each and move around until you find what is most comfortable. You need to find a position you can stand to stay in for a long period of time. When you are working on your mind, you do not want to have to think about your body.”

Harry tried the firm pad and then the soft one. The soft one most definitely felt better. He sat down cross-legged, then he laid down, then he sat up on his knees. He decided that lying down was the most comfortable. “Ready.”

“Now I want you to think of absolutely everything you can. Pick a thought, decide what you think about it and then imagine you are putting it away in your mind as you would socks in drawers. Do it until you can’t think of any more. Now you may not get there by the end of the hour, but you will get the feel of it. 

“When your mind is organized; the easier it is to put away new thoughts and the easier it is to remember where you put the other thoughts that relate to that one. Once you learn how to organize your mind, I can teach you how to defend it. This is something you will have to practice for quite some time before you get the hang of it and you will have to practice until you can do it without thinking about it.”

Severus knelt down next to Harry. “Now, you are bound to have some memories that are very painful, now you have a choice, you can keep them to yourself and deal with them in your own way…knowing that that does not really help many people, or you can tell me and I can help you with them. I won’t force you though—you have to make this decision on your own. 

“You have been holding up well, considering where you came from, but I think that you are doing it by shoving all of those memories in a box and pretending nothing is wrong. Doing things like that can backfire at the most inopportune times, I have found.”

Harry thought over what his teacher was saying. “I just want to be normal, I want to be like everyone else. They are all happy and carefree and I want that. The Dursleys called me a freak my entire life, but they are the ones who made me one.” Harry looked into Snape’s eyes and saw that they were almost mirrors. “I’ll tell you my memories…when you tell me yours.”

 

*&^%$#@!

Meanwhile, back at the Ministry…

 

Lucius liked to think of himself as an intelligent man. Dashing, handsome, dastardly, morally ambiguous, and talented were also qualities he would perhaps name in himself…but he was most certain of intelligent. 

Why then, did he seem to have forgotten about a plot to free the godfather of Harry Potter? 

Not that it wasn’t a politically savvy move, for it was, and not that there weren’t many ways he could turn this to his advantage, for there were…but it had been years since he had even thought of Narcissa’s mongrel of a cousin. Lucius turned back to his spymaster. “And the Minister is fully convinced it was my idea?”

“Indeed.” Said a man who was cloaked in black, and standing in the shadows, and using a voice distorting spell, and who was all too fond of spy novels in Lucius’ opinion. “It all started a few days ago when he received a letter with the idea give Black a fair trial…it was signed by “A Concerned Pureblood” and Fudge decided that that Pureblood was you.”

“And the hush, hush secrecy routine? What was that about?”

“The letter quite specifically told Fudge to neither approach Dumbledore nor the writer of the letter…you, in Fudge’s mind. Fudge, however, can’t keep a thought inside his head and now almost half the Ministry is convinced that you have developed a sudden sense of justice.”

“And Dumbledore?”

“Strangely when they began to look at the records from the time Black was imprisoned they found that Dumbledore was one of the loudest in the campaign to throw Black into Azkaban without a trial…no one, even the old coot’s friends, have taken the trouble to inform him of the felon’s release. He will find out when everyone else does…in tomorrow’s papers.”

“Damn, this just keeps getting better and better.” A strange sort of niggling was growing in the back of Lucius’ mind, but he had other things to focus on at the moment. He decided that whatever it was would have to wait until he got home. 

“So you really didn’t do this?” 

Lucius looked at the spy with contempt. “If I had, do you think I would be asking so many questions about it? Never mind, allow the rumours to spread, encourage them, but confirm nothing. It will look better if I remain an ‘anonymous’ benefactor. It is easier to gain respect when you don’t look like you are begging for it.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Now get back to work. And next time? Spare me the indignity of meeting in an out of order men’s room.”

“I just wanted to insure the privacy…”

Lucius held up a hand. “Spare me—come up with a more elegant option or look for another job.” With that, Lucius snatched up his cane and left.

The spy, who will continue to remain anonymous, kicked the wall childishly. “He always steals all my fun…”

*&^%$#@

Lucius was entering the main hall of the Ministry when he heard a wild commotion. He turned with everyone else to see a trio of hideous muggles trussed up and floating behind a furious Kingsley Shackelbolt. They appeared to be yelling at the top of their lungs, but thankfully a silencing spell had been cast upon them…still Lucius was able to make out several words by reading their lips—freaks, monsters, brat, hideous…Harry Potter!

Lucius decided that wherever this was going, he would have to follow. He wasn’t about to be left out of another plot. He pushed his was to the front of the crowd. “What do we have here?” He asked the tall auror. 

Kingsley looked at the man who, if rumour was correct, was the cause of all the extra work he had done this week. Work that had been more than worth it in Kingsley’s opinion… it had been far too long since he had been able to carry out what he thought of as real justice. He looked Lucius up and down. He had sorely misjudged the man…if the rumours were true.

“These are Harry Potter’s muggle relatives. I am bringing them in on three thousand six hundred and fifty counts of child abuse—one for every day that poor boy had to spend in their house.” He told Lucius, also well within the hearing range of everyone in the room. He could have cared less at that point who knew. 

Lucius was surprised, and in some deep part of his cold and calculating heart, dismayed. The abuse of any magical child—even one such as Harry Potter, was despicable. “How severe?” He asked quietly.

Kingsley quietly snarled. “Severe enough.”

Lucius, being a smart man, knew when not to press for more. Instead, he drew himself up to his full height. “Then let’s not waste time, let’s get them locked up and then we will take the case directly to the Minister.” 

Part of his show was pure politics, he wouldn’t lie to himself, but another part of it was the real desire to take these creatures down. Once upon a time, there had been a reason why he had joined the Dark Lord…for times like this, seeking real justice for the crimes of muggles against their world. Not that the real violence of the later days hadn’t been…interesting, but just where everything had gone to hell in a hand basket he never knew. 

*&^%$#@

Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty…oh, never mind. 

 

Severus had let Harry go shortly after the boy’s ultimatum that afternoon. It was now after ten and Severus still didn’t know what to truly think of his wayward charge. The boy was uncanny for his age, and something about the way he was handling everything was a little…odd. Severus stared blankly at the fire in his chambers, holding a tumbler he had long since forgotten in his hands. 

The sudden green flash in the fireplace almost knocked him off his chair. He glared at the blond man who had dared to encroach on his privacy. “Lucius…to what do I owe the honour?” He drawled icily. 

Lucius chuckled as he presumptuously sat himself down in the other wing back chair in front of the fire. “Oh, I think you know.”

Severus scowled, but inwardly prepared himself for battle. “Interestingly enough, I was not gifted with a talent for precognition, perhaps you would like to explain that statement.”

“I came here to thank you. Due to you I have recently become the patron saint of justice at the Ministry and some are even calling for me to run for Minister in the next election.” Lucius leaned back in his chair and looked at Severus through hooded eyes. “It took me a while to figure it out, you know, almost one whole day. Once I did, I almost kicked myself for missing the obviousness of it —but how could I have been expected to imagine that you would be moved to help the son of James Potter?”

Severus schooled his face to show nothing. “I have no idea what you are rambling about.”

Lucius laughed. “Of course you don’t. How could I even presume?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Lucius sighed. “If that is how you want to play this. I can only assume you have your reasons…which you will share with me someday. If you wish to keep ‘borrowing’ on my influence, that is. But I will admit that this is all amusing enough for me to over look your rudeness, for now.

“Let me fill you in on what you really don’t know. Earlier this week Sirius Black was cleared of all charges in a secret trial and has been given quite a sum in restitution. A sum that will come from the pockets of those who made the decision not to try Black in the first place. There will be some people who find themselves disgustingly poor tomorrow. It has been decided that the announcement of Black’s innocence and the notification on how exactly restitution will be made will be in the Prophet tomorrow…after the goblins obligingly take the required fines, of course.

“Also, the Potter’s Will has been found—the goblins are beside themselves and are ranting on the irresponsibility of wizards in general. The reading has been set for next Saturday and everyone named in the Will, will be summoned to appear.”

“A magical summons?” Severus couldn’t help but ask.

“Indeed.” Lucius said with dark glee. There was only one way to escape from a magical summons—you had to be dead. Once the summons went into effect, it didn’t matter where you were or what you were doing—it would take you to where you had to go without a by your leave. This had led some very amusing episodes in the past where the summoned…happened to be in compromising situations when the spell took effect. 

“It will be interesting to see what it says. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure that that Will never came to light.” Lucius mused.

Severus knew who, but he couldn’t say anything…not yet.

Lucius continued. “Then today, Potter’s muggle relatives were arrested on an obscene number of child abuse charges and they will be lucky to ever see the light of day again.”

“Dear god.” Severus gasped, he had hoped…but, well, a cynic rarely planned on positive outcomes. “Will this be in the papers tomorrow as well?”

“Yes.”

“Harry will hate that.”

Lucius looked perplexed. “He will hate that his abusive muggle relatives were arrested?”

“No, he will hate the attention this will draw towards him. He already hates the attention that being the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ brings.”

“Ah.” Lucius replied as he stood up to leave. “Tell him he has a choice—he can hide under a pity-me basket for the rest of his life, or he can use the attention he gets to get what he wants. Normal is over-rated, and moreover, it is boring. Tell him that if he wants to get what he wants in life he needs power and he is in the perfect position to get it.”

“You are willingly volunteering your advice to the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord?” Severus asked, bemused.

Lucius gripped his cane tightly and turned towards the fire. “You know as well as I do that there was something not right about that time, and if you ever repeat this I will kill you. His mind was going, Merlin knows why. He was irrational, and he would forget things…there were some days that he called me Abraxas, thinking I was my father. By the end, he was no longer the man I had sworn on my life to serve. Perhaps Potter gave him a mercy that night.”

“You know how he planned, it is possible he is not entirely gone, you know.” Severus replied. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Lucius snapped. “And if he returns, I will serve him. For all that our name means ‘bad faith’, a Malfoy does not break their oath. But this time I will speak up, even if it costs me my life. If we can find out what went wrong, we might be able to cure him and bring him back to what he was in the beginning—the most brilliant politician of our age.”

There was nothing Severus could say—he knew what had gone wrong, and if the Dark lord returned, he would do what he could to cure him as well…but he couldn’t tell Lucius, not yet.

Lucius took some floo powder from the mantle. “Goodnight, old friend.” He said in a subdued tone. “There is something you are not telling me, but I will wait. I have never known you to do something without good reason.” He threw the powder into the flames and disappeared. 

Severus leaned back his head and sighed. “Thank you…old friend.” He whispered into the silence. 

Unseen in the corner, the outline of a bird shimmered and disappeared. Soon, he thought, soon…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was nothing like Sunday morning papers, thought Dumbledore. They were thick, and full of mindless drivel with ads for everything from his favourite candy to thermal winter socks. He paid the owl for his paper then settled back to indulge while he ate. He sat the paper to the side while he loaded his plate and poured himself a cup of lemon tea. 

Other students were opening their papers and a low murmur began to spread that gradually grew louder with gasps of shock and dismay.

“That poor boy…”

“Azkaban…what a nightmare.”

“Who could have done such a thing?”

Dumbledore looked up from buttering his toast and saw students standing in clumps around those who had papers. “Students, is there something the matter?”

“It’s Sirius Black, sir, he’s innocent…he’s been released from Azkaban!” Spoke someone from the Ravenclaw table. 

Dumbledore reeled back in shock. He grabbed the paper and wrenched it open. There—in all his infamous glory, waved a ragged Sirius Black. The neon headline screamed ‘INNOCENT!’. Dumbledore felt faint as he read on. 

“INNOCENT! But Presumed Guilty

By I.N. Justice

Earlier this week, Minister Fudge was tipped off to an injustice carried out by the previous administration. Sirius Black, the presumed betrayer of the Potters was sent to Azkaban without a trial or veritaserum. The Minister immediately sought to correct this injustice by giving Black his much-delayed trial. 

To the shock of the wizarding world, Mr. Black has been found innocent. Mr. Black has spent the past ten years in the darkest wizarding prison ever known. Who knows what damage has been done to this poor man. 

Reparations are being made to Mr. Black using the money of those who prohibited a trial for Mr. Black originally. Records from that period indicate several prominent figures in this scandal. While it is the Ministry’s wish that these names not be divulged at this time, it is known that these figures will find their bank accounts are much lighter this morning than they were previously.”

Dumbledore stood and rushed from the table. He had to owl Gringotts immediately. In his haste, he did not see the second major headline the paper sported below the fold—“Harry Potter- The-Boy-Who-Was-Abused! Muggle Relatives Arrested!”

The great hall exploded into noise.

*&^%$#@

Outside of the great hall—a short while earlier…

 

Snape waited in the shadows and watched the students stream into the dining hall. Harry was one of the last ones to enter and no one noticed as the potions professor dragged him away.

“What? Professor? What are you doing here? Did you need something?” Harry asked, confused. He followed as Snape dragged him down the hall and into an empty classroom. 

“Potter, I am afraid that I have some possibly disturbing news this morning. I was visited last night by…an old friend who told me some shocking news.” Snape sat down at one of the empty desks and motioned for Harry to do the same. 

“What is it?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Your muggle relatives have been arrested for child abuse. Dumbledore’s cover-up has been broken. You will never have to see them again…it is unlikely that your aunt and uncle will ever see the light of day again, and your cousin will probably be obliviated—his memory erased, and then sent to a foster home.”

Harry was stunned. “Never?” He whispered. There was so much relief in that word. 

Snape looked sad. “Yes, never…however there is something you should know. The arrest was public and it will be in the news. The only way to ensure that Dumbledore could not cover up their crimes again was to let everyone know. With a story this big, it will be impossible for him to do anything about it.”

Harry thought about what Snape was saying. “Everyone will know what happened to me then. Will they look at me differently? Will they think it was my fault?”

“No, Harry.” Snape said gently. “They will admire the courage it took to survive. You will be asked a lot of questions though. They will be curious. But they will learn to accept it over time and they will stop asking. You are a strong young man, and you have the ability face this…and I think that with them safely behind bars, you will be able to heal.”

Harry wrinkled his brow. “But you already took care of my bruises.”

“Not all hurts are on the outside.” Snape replied sadly. 

“Why was I sent there?” Harry asked. “Left in a basket, on a doorstep…it was November and I was a baby! I know Dumbledore was probably the one who did it, but others must have let him do it—and I want to know why! What benefit could a school headmaster hope to gain by abusing a child?”

“How do you know that it wasn’t your parent’s wishes for you to be sent there?” Snape asked quietly.

Harry looked into Snape’s eyes. “I couldn’t believe that…not if everyone else is right and they died to protect me.”

Severus nodded; the boy had learned to think…however improbable that was. “People let it happen because Dumbledore was thought to be saintly in his goodness. That, and at the time, your parent’s Will had never been found.” Snape coughed and looked slightly uncomfortable. “That brings me to my next bit of news.”

Harry didn’t like the sound of that. “What is it?”

“They found the Will, it will be read this weekend.” 

Harry was surprised. “And do you think it will tell who I was supposed to live with?’

“Yes, I think it will say that you were supposed to go live with your Godfather.” Snape replied. 

“I have a Godfather? Who? And where the hell has he been?” Harry was incredulous. 

“Sirius Black, and he has been in prison. He was accused of betraying you parents and he was sent to prison at Azkaban without a trial.” Severus calmly replied, feeling anything but calm.

“Did he do it?” Harry asked.

“No, Dumbledore framed him to get him out of the way so he could put you with the Dursleys.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment. “And that brings me back to my original question…why?”

Severus quickly thought about what he should tell Harry, it wouldn’t do to lie to the boy at this point, but he could probably get away with skirting the truth a little. “You have some political power, being the Boy-Who-Lived—he may have feared that you would someday outshine his fame as the defeater of Grindelwald and that he would lose his political influence. I believe he sought to crush your spirit so that he could control you…and your political influence”

“That bastard!” Harry yelled. Severus didn’t bother chiding him for his language. “And what about my Godfather? We can’t let him stay in prison!”

“He has already been found innocent and freed. The Ministry mysteriously got a tip regarding Black, your parent’s will, and the Dursleys. For once they moved quick enough to keep Dumbledore out of it.”

Harry looked at Severus with awe in his eyes. “You did that for me?”

Severus eyed Harry seriously. “Anonymous sources are always anonymous for a reason. Even if I had done something as banal as sending in that tip, I would never tell. More than MY life is on the line at this time.” 

Harry was young, but he wasn’t stupid. “I see—you had absolutely nothing to do with any of this. I understand completely, Sir.”

“Good, now go to breakfast…this never happened. Remember what I told you, the media attention will pass. Never show weakness, never get angry—it would only fuel the rumours more. Be calm and composed. If you get to a point where you can’t handle it-- go to your head of house. She will help you. She is very…motherly.” Snape said with disdain. He had never been the parental type. 

Harry bit his lip. This wouldn’t be easy. “I understand, Sir.” And with that he walked out of the classroom to breakfast.

*&^%$#

On the way to breakfast…

 

Harry plodded along the barren hallways of the castle. He was going to the great hall, and he would get there…eventually. For the moment he was enjoying the silence around him. It was probably the last he would know for a while. Everything had a cost. The price for his freedom from the Dursleys and for the freedom of his Godfather was a media frenzy that he knew he would be in the centre of.

Harry realized that it was a very small price to pay. 

…But Dumbledore, he would be paying a much higher price for what he had done. Harry swore it. 

*&^%$#@

The Great Hall

 

Harry walked into the great hall and almost made it to the Hufflepuff table before he was spotted. He looked up at the head table and saw that Dumbledore was missing. That was probably for the best. Harry didn’t know if he could have controlled himself at that point. 

Cedric was the first to spot him. He got up and pulled Harry to sit next to him in the middle of the Hufflepuff table. “Harry, are you alright? Were your muggle relatives really that bad?”

“I haven’t read the papers yet, so I don’t know what they say exactly, but they weren’t a very good family to me.” Harry replied. He realized that the hall had gone silent as people tried to listen to what he was saying. 

“We also heard about your Godfather, Harry. I can’t imagine what it could have been like to be stuck in Azkaban like he was.” Hannah reached over and patted Harry’s hand. 

“I didn’t even know that I had a Godfather until today.” Harry looked down at his empty plate. “There are a lot of things that I didn’t know until I got here and I can’t help but wonder what will happen next.”

“We’ll stand behind you, Harry.” Susan replied. “Hufflepuffs always back each other. You don’t have to go through any of this alone.”

Harry smiled at her weakly. “Thanks, that means a lot to me.”

“Here, have some food, it will make you feel better.” Cedric said as he passed over a plate of eggs. The rest of the hall, realizing that they probably wouldn’t be hearing anything more of interest, went back to their food. 

Harry filled his plate and began to eat. He was surprised to find that he did feel better. It probably wasn’t just the food though…Harry felt lighter, somehow—as if a heavy burden had fallen from his shoulders. Keeping his secrets had been more of a strain than he had realized. 

Even though he felt as if he were currently in a fish bowl—the price was easily worth it for his freedom. Now, he just had to find a way to deal with a meddling old coot of a headmaster. 

*&^%$#@

Meanwhile- In the office of the meddling old coot…

 

“What do you mean, all of my assets have been seized?” Dumbledore yelled into the fire. 

The goblin he was speaking to—Griphand, or Gripehook, or whatever—was smiling in a way that was showing entirely too many sharply pointed teeth. “Headmaster Dumbledore, surely you are aware of the fines being levied against those who condemned Sirius Black without a trial.”

“Yes, I am aware, but I had nearly two million galleons in the bank, surely the fines cannot be that high.” Dumbledore protested.

“You are right, the fine was set at one million. The rest was a fine we levied for interfering in goblin business.”

“What are you talking about?” Dumbledore demanded.

“The Potter’s Will. It was found and you were listed as the executor. At the time, you claimed that they had no will and that their son should be placed in your custody as that is what they would have wanted.” Griphook’s face turned into a look of vicious glee. “You lied, and you hid the Will that had been given into your safekeeping. You interfered in due process and kept an estate from the rightful heirs. 

“You are lucky we are only fining you the remainder of your bank account. We could turn you over to the Ministry as we are sure that they would have a few things to say in this matter as well, but we prefer to keep things in-house.” The goblin explained. 

“But how will I live without money.” Dumbledore pleaded.

“Well, luckily you have a job that provides room and board.” Griphook replied. “I would take care not to lose it, if I were you.” He doused the flames and ended the call, forcing Dumbledore to fall backwards on his ass. 

Fawkes trilled and Dumbledore turned to his familiar. “At least I still have you, my friend.”

Fawkes just trilled louder—ah, if only Dumbledore could recognize the sound of phoenix laughter. 

*&^%$#@

The Slytherin Dormitories- several hours later…

 

Draco read over the letter his father had written to him. Befriend Potter? Not a bad political move…but the boy was so…plebeian. It was akin to asking a prince to marry a pauper. The boy didn’t even know the right sorts of people to hang out with. Not to mention that the boy was a Hufflepuff. Draco would be laughed out of the Slytherin dorms. 

Still, his father’s orders were his father’s orders, and there would be hell to pay if he didn’t at least try. Draco sighed—so few knew the burdens of being rich and powerful. Draco pulled out a mirror to indulge in his favourite hobby…primping. 

Dear Merlin! Was that a pimple? 

The stress of the day became too much and Draco fainted dead away. 

*&^%$#@

In a Dark and Gloomy London townhouse…

Sirius Black sat in front of the mirror in his old bedroom. He noticed the fine lines that had creased his face and he saw the shadows in his sunken cheeks. He had shaved and cut his hair to a reasonable shoulder length, but he considered himself nowhere near presentable. 

James had always called him vain. Sirius hunched in on himself—still feeling the pain as if they had just died yesterday. A leftover from the dementors, perhaps? By Merlin, he knew that he had had more than enough time to mourn while on that Hell of a rock. In his mind he knew he had gone far beyond sorrow into a state of vengeance almost akin to madness. 

They would all pay—no fine in the world was great enough for what they had done to him. Where was Harry now? And Remus? What had happened while he was gone? Were they happy? Had they hated him? He knew no one had ever visited him. 

A shadow passed through his mind, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. He hurt so much. 

He was wearing the same robes that he had had at twenty; he had no others. They hung off of his skeletal form. This would have to change. This image would never suit a Lord of his station. He had scorned his family when he was young—he had ridiculed things he hadn’t understood, but now it was becoming clear. His family had fought its way to power. They had hoarded it, and with bloody hands they had held on to it. They were Noble—they bowed to no one. 

He had talked to his mother. He had stood in front of her until she could scream no more and then he had apologized. He had done a lot of thinking while in Azkaban and he had come to regret how he had broken with his family. He would never understand the darkness within them completely, but they were still his blood. 

His Mother’s portrait had been shocked. It had taken more than a few sharp words and many recriminations, but they had talked. He had found that his parents hadn’t been as ashamed of him as he had thought. They had resented him for how he had turned his back on his family and all it stood for—but they had also admired him for the fact that he stood up for what he wanted and believed in. It showed the strength that had been bred into the blood of the Blacks.

He had also found out that his brother had been censured for following Voldemort. It was one thing to support a Dark Lord, it was another to bow before them. The Blacks had always considered themselves true nobility of the highest order. Family lore stated that the great Emperors of old were the only ones that they had ever willingly bowed before, and it was unspoken that they were the only ones that they would willingly bow before again.

The Black family could trace its roots far back into ancient times. All of the Great families could. It was the reason that Greek and Roman names were so common among purebloods. Some did so out of family tradition, some did it with aspirations of grandeur. 

He hadn’t understood the power his family had held before, but now he did, and it was time to let the rest of the world know. Blacks did not settle for mere vengeance—they slaughtered their enemies and spread their remains on salted fields. 

“Kreacher!” he called. “Call a tailor and a mediwizard. It is time that Lord Black presented an image that everyone will be forced to respect.”

Kreacher almost fell over himself to obey. The young boy who had brought his family such shame was back, and finally becoming a true Black indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dumbledore had tried everything. The goblins would not budge and every law wizard he had consulted had told him that he had no legal recourse. 

He was now well and truly destitute. His only means of survival was his job as the Headmaster of Hogwarts At least the goblins had not made his shame public. 

Dumbledore looked down at the missive he had received that morning. The reading of the Potter’s Will had been set and he would be required to attend. He had a hard time remembering what exactly was in the Will despite the fact that he had been the executor. He hadn’t cared at the time, confident that his will would prevail in the end. He cackled softly to himself at the mental pun. 

The Potter’s may even have left him something since they certainly had never guessed his true intentions towards them and their son. 

Oh, what sweet, sweet irony that would be. Dumbledore thought as he popped another lemon drop. A moment later he remembered something and almost choked on his beloved candy. A Self-updating Will. That was what the Potter’s had used. There had been no specifics on the paper itself; that was why he couldn’t remember. 

Self-updating Will’s were like the moving paintings in the castle. The writers infused a bit of their personality into the paper along with a list of assets. The Will would change to reflect the wants of the Potter’s until it was opened. As things in the outside world changed, so did the contents of the Will. Only the actual reading of the Will would stop the process. 

Who knew what the Will said now. Just what did those things know? Did they know the motivations of the people named in them, or just the actions? Either way, Dumbledore now held very little confidence of a grand inheritance. There would be only one way now for him to have access to that money. He would have to go through the boy.

The boy still knew nothing and by now would be starved for affection. Who better to save him from his vile Aunt, than the kind and grandfatherly Headmaster Dumbledore? To make this work, though, the boy couldn’t be allowed to hear that Will—no matter what it said. That way, Dumbledore could tell him whatever he liked about what the boy’s parent’s wanted for him.

Dumbledore sat back and began to plot, yes, this could all work out very nicely indeed…

*&^%$#@

Meanwhile…

Harry held the letter he had just received in numb fingers. He had gotten an invitation—to the reading of his parent’s Will. He stared at the morbid missive and tried to ignore the stares of those around him. 

Cedric laid a hand on his arm, startling him. “Are you going to be all right, Harry?”

Harry blinked up at the older student. “Yeah, I think so.”

Cedric pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. “Remember we are here for you, Harry. Hufflepuffs stick together, you know.”

Harry gave a wan smile to his nodding, supportive housemates. “Thanks, it means a lot to me.”

“It isn’t a problem, Harry, we know you’d do the same for us.” Susan replied. 

Harry gave a brighter smile. “Yes, I would definitely be there for any of you. All for one, and one for all, right?”

Cedric tightened his arm around Harry’s shoulder then let go. “Good, then let’s eat, shall we?”

“Yes.” answered the others as they all dug in. 

Harry put down his letter and began to eat himself. Things weren’t all right just yet, but Harry now had reason to think that they someday would be. 

*&^%$#@

Meanwhile elsewhere…

The ‘Lucius Malfoy for Minister’ campaign was going swimmingly, and he hadn’t even done a thing. 

At first, the idea had been bandied about in the opinion columns of the Daily Prophet, and then an unnamed source had leaked to the front page that Lucius had indeed cast his hat into the ring. 

Lucius was both amused and annoyed. He would bet good Galleons that Severus had been the ‘anonymous source’. Cheeky bastard. One prank back in sixth year, and Severus had never let him forget. Lucius paused to remember…damn though, it had been worth it, and he was sure the Giant Squid felt the same way.

An owl tapping on the window broke him out of his reverie. Lucius waved his wand and the window opened to let the bird in. Lucius took the letter and sent the owl back on its way. 

It was an invitation to the reading of the Potter’s Will—how charming. Lucius took note of the date and time and then threw the letter into the fire. A man such as himself tried to never let others be too sure of his whereabouts. For the rich man, danger lurked around every corner. 

Lucius picked up his snake headed cane and with a twist of his wrist drew one of the strongest, sharpest blades ever crafted. It was with no small amount of pride that he could say that he was one of the best with a blade. 

Lucius looked at the light of the fire glinting off the edge of the blade. As Minister, he would be in far more danger than he was now. As Minister, he would be the most powerful Malfoy since the time of the Empire. 

Would it be worth it? Lucius contemplated but a moment. Yes, yes it would—to a Malfoy there was no such thing as ‘too much power’. 

 

*&^%$#@

In the dungeons of Hogwarts. 

 

Severus often wondered if his life could have been different. Certainly the whole of the world would be different if Dumbledore wasn’t such a manipulative bastard, but would different mean better?

Severus looked down at his invitation to the Potter’s Will. For some it most certainly would have been. He thought of his life and the tragedies and pains that had made him who he was…a change in history might have given him a happier life, but this life had made him a better man. He was a very powerful wizard, the greatest potion’s master since Flamel, and few had ever come close to his skill in the mental arts. No, a happy life would have insured that none of these qualities ever came to light. 

If there was one thing that he knew he had in common with Lucius Malfoy, it was the knowledge that there was no such thing as too much power. What differed between the two men was their aim—Malfoys have always hungered to rule the world, Severus wanted nothing more than to be safe.

Severus looked down at the invitation again. Saturday at one o’clock at Gringotts. He would be there. 

*&^%$#@

Elsewhere…

“Have the robes come back from the tailor’s yet?”

“Yes, Master, just as you ordered, the finest black silk available with dragon hide…”

“That is enough…send it with the note I gave you. I want him to have it by Saturday morning.”

“As you wish, Master.”

 

*&^%$#@

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Beta: Maethoriel Raina

Chapter 9

Saturday morning…Hogwarts.

It was an interesting day already, Harry thought as two owls landed before him. A large black owl carried a medium sized package and a smaller barn owl held only a note. As the black owl looked a mite bit grumpier, Harry relieved him of his package first and then took the note the other owl offered. Both flew away as soon as their errand was done.

As Harry had never really gotten any packages before, he tore into that one first. Black silken cloth spilled out in a tumbling waterfall. Harry let it unfold and was surprised to see it was a very formal wizarding robe. It really was silk with accents on the cuffs and collar made of, was that leather? A round patch with two emblems sat on the upper right side. Harry had no clue what they were, but more importantly, Harry had no idea who would send him clothes.

Finally, he noticed a small piece of folded paper that had fallen to the ground. He carefully folded up the robe and set it in his lap, then bent over and picked up the note. The paper was heavy and a black wax circle with a very large dog imprinted on it sealed the note. Harry popped the seal and carefully unfolded the note. As he read it, his face wrinkled with confusion.

"To Harry Potter,

My name is Sirius Black and I am your Godfather. I am sorry that I have not been there for you. Not long after your parents died, I was framed for a crime I did not commit. I only became free a few days ago; you may have seen it in the papers. I hope you and Remus have been well. If you can forgive me, I would like to be a part of your life.

I have sent you a robe for the reading of the Will. You are Lord Potter and I wanted to make sure you had an outfit that suited your station. You don't have to wear it if you don't want, I am sure you have plenty of robes of your own, but I wanted you to have it.

You may have noticed that the emblem on the front pocket bears both the crest of the Potters and the crest of the Blacks. I knew long ago that I was never going to have children. There have been too many generations of inbreeding in our family and that has had consequences. I named you my heir the day you were born. I hope you can accept that from me.

When we meet this afternoon, I hope we can spend some time getting to know each other.

Yours Sincerely,

Sirius Black"

Across the table, Hannah noticed how quiet Harry was and how dark his expression had become. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry looked over, "Do you remember about my Godfather—Sirius Black?"

"Who could forget him?" she answered wryly.

"Yes, well, this letter is from him. It appears that he doesn't know anything about me—not where I grew up, or with whom I grew up…He apologizes for not being there for me. He sent me a robe to wear to the reading of the Will."

"Apologizes? For being falsely accused and being sent to prison without a trial?" asked Susan, incredulously.

Harry shrugged, "Apparently. What gets me though, is that he is telling me that I am a Lord, or something."

"You didn't know?" Hannah asked, surprised. "The Potters were a very old and noble family. Things like that tend to add things on to people's names like 'Lord' and 'Sir'."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was raised with Muggles who hated me and my parents, why would they tell me anything of that sort?"

"Point." Hannah nodded. "What was the other letter you got?"

"Hmmm, good question." Harry said as he picked up the envelope sealed with the Hogwarts seal. He opened it and read the contents. "It is a note from Dumbledore asking that I come visit him before the reading of the Will. Which makes sense—he probably is the one who knows how I am getting there."

"Good point." Susan agreed. "Anyway, on a different subject, is anyone going to eat the last apple tart?"

*&^%$#

Harry tried on the robe and it was a perfect fit. Harry briefly wondered how his Godfather had gotten his size, but then he decided that it really didn't matter. The robe changed his whole appearance. In the place of a shy waif was a young man filled with confidence. Harry decided that it was probably quite impossible to feel inferior in such a robe.

The black silk rippled as he moved, and an iridescent sheen flowed on the black leather patches. Harry looked closer, what was this? It almost had the appearance of fine scales. Harry couldn't think of an animal he knew of that has skin like this, however.

Harry looked at his feet, his shoes were in no way fit for this outfit, but that couldn't be helped. He knew his hair was a lost cause as well. Harry glanced at the clock. Well, he was as ready as he would ever be for this. He picked up his wand and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

The password for the office had been included in the note, and Harry felt silly saying 'Red Hots' to the gargoyle. The beast moved aside and Harry stepped onto the stairs and almost jumped when they began to move. Soon enough, he was facing the door and before he could knock, a grinning Headmaster whisked open the door. "Welcome, my boy—come in, come in." He ushered Harry to a chair located in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster? Is this about my parent's Will? Are you going to be taking me there?" Harry stopped as he felt something plop onto his head. "What?"

"Now what did I tell you about coming in here, boy?" The Sorting Hat asked inside Harry's head.

"Um, to put you on?" Harry thought back.

"Very good, next time don't forget." The Hat replied.

Dumbledore looked on, perplexed. "Fawkes, did you decide Harry needed a hat?" He tried to joke.

Fawkes just trilled in reply.

Dumbledore looked back at Harry. "Why don't you go ahead and put the Hat back on the shelf? I am sure he didn't care to be thrown around like that."

"I would rather stay put, if you please." The Sorting Hat replied.

Dumbledore paused for a moment; this wasn't the kind of thing a fuss should be made over if he wanted to gain the boy's trust. It was hardly like the Hat was going to be warping the boy's mind with trivialities. It was most likely just bored. "As you wish," he said to the Hat, then he turned his attention to his young charge, "And yes, this is about the reading of the Will. By the by, however, where did you get that robe? Hagrid didn't tell me about you buying anything of the sort."

"My Godfather got it for me." Harry answered. "So I could wear it to the reading."

Dumbledore's left eyebrow twitched in anger, but otherwise he didn't let his feelings be shown. "I see, well, I feel as if this might be too traumatic of an experience for you. Yes, I think it would be best that I go alone and then I will come back and tell you what the Will said."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "It will be sad, Headmaster, but my parents died a very long time ago and I have faced that for a quite a while now. I do not think I will be bothered by the reading of the Will."

Dumbledore adopted what he thought to be a stern but grandfatherly expression—Harry thought he might have gas. "All the same, Mr. Potter, it is my decision if you leave the school or not and as I do not believe this to be in your best interest, you will not be going."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the Sorting Hat whispered into his head before he could. "Easy, my boy, it will be alright, I promise. The less you argue, the less he will view you as a threat. You do not want his attention on you."

"You had better know what you are talking about." Harry thought back. "Won't people wonder where I am, Headmaster?" Harry asked out loud.

"Don't worry about that," Dumbledore replied, happy he had seemingly gotten his way. "I will tell them you are indisposed."

"But that would be lying." Harry said with as much naïve innocence as he could muster. "Won't you get into trouble for lying?"

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Don't worry Harry, I am sure I won't get into any trouble."

"If you say so, Headmaster." Harry replied. "Should I go back to my common room now, Sir?"

"No, you will stay here, I think. Can't have you wandering around if you are sick, now can we?"

"I still do not wish to lie, Headmaster. Why don't you just tell them you wouldn't let me come?" Harry asked in his best 'tip-toe-around-the-Dursleys' voice. He understood from the Hat that he would have to be careful here.

Dumbledore held onto his annoyance with a tight reign. "Do not question me. I am your elder and I know better. Now I must leave, or I will be late. You will not be able to leave this office while I am gone."

"But what if there is an emergency, Sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's mask cracked a little. "You had better hope there isn't." He said with finality, and then he stepped out the door and locked it behind him.

Harry took the Sorting Hat off of his head and set it on the desk in front of him. "Now what was that all about? Now I won't get to hear my parent's Will." He said angrily.

"Yes, you will." The Hat replied calmly. "Had the Headmaster paid attention, he would have realized that the invitation to the reading was a magical summons. When it is time, you will be there. Magic has its uses, you know. Right now, all Dumbledore is getting is time to spread his lies. Once you appear, he will be caught in them."

Harry looked at the Hat, impressed. "I am never playing chess with you. Not that I know how, but when I do, I'm still not playing with you."

The Hat just laughed and Fawkes trilled in the corner.

*&^%$#

The grand and gloomy lobby of Gringotts welcomed no man—as was probably the Goblin's intention. Severus walked towards the appropriate meeting room and wondered who all would be there. Severus thought about Harry—he would have liked to be the one to bring him, but Dumbledore had overruled him, saying that he would bring the boy. Severus knew he couldn't argue or he would blow his cover.

It was a calculated risk—no matter what, they would both have to be here by one and it was twelve and three quarters now. Hopefully, not even Dumbledore could scar the boy further in that frame of time.

Severus entered the room and tightened his mask. The Godmutt and the Wolf were both there. They sat in the corner, thick as thieves, just as they had been ten years ago. Black looked…different. Gaunt and noble at the same time—he was a ghost of his former self. As Severus watched, his face became darker and fiercer at every word the Wolf said. At that moment he looked as if he could uphold every bit of his family's reputation. Only the Wolf's hand on his arm kept him seated; this more than anything showed Severus that Black had changed. Nothing would have stopped that hothead before.

Severus felt someone walk up behind him and he recognized the smell of a certain expensive cologne. "Now that I think of it, why would the Potter's have named us in their Will?" Severus asked his oldest friend and enemy. "We were not exactly close." He turned to face Malfoy as he spoke.

"We shall find out shortly, I am sure." The blond murmured as he looked around the room. "Where is the boy?"

"The Headmaster wanted to bring him himself." Severus replied, his tone speaking for itself.

Lucius looked at the door. "Well, there is the esteemed man himself, but I do not see Harry."

Severus looked over and frowned when he saw that the old coot was indeed alone. "What on earth is he up to now?"

Before Severus could go and question Dumbledore, a goblin banged a small gavel and called the room to attendance. "Ahem, If I may have your attention. We are here today to hear the last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. As I read your name, step forward and take a seat around the table.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius stepped forward and took a seat.

"Remus Lupin, The Tonks family, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Poppy Pomfrey, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter."

One by one, they all took their seats except for one small boy. The goblin coughed, "Ahem, I said Harry Potter." He looked around as if he expected one of them to bring the boy from out of their pocket.

Dumbledore leaned forward, "I am afraid that young Harry was feeling a bit ill and could not make it. He appointed me as his representative."

The goblin scowled. "That is of no consequence, he will be here." He said as he shuffled papers.

Dumbledore wrinkled his brow. "Perhaps I wasn't clear, Harry is at Hog…"

Dumbledore was cut off as a clock began to chime the hour and with a loud pop, an empty seat at the table was filled with the last known Potter.

Dumbledore was shocked. "But how…"

Harry looked around the room, "Wicked. Now that is the way to travel. This place is awesome, too. I have never seen so many ugly things covered in gold before."

Sirius looked over at Dumbledore with a dark, inscrutable look on his face. "The young, these days, how quickly they bounce back."

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…yes?"

Sirius gave Dumbledore a dead-eyed stare. "After this, you and I have a lot to talk about, I think."

Dumbledore shuddered, this could bode nothing well.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beta: Maethoriel Raina

#$%^&*(

Gringotts Conference Room

There were many restless mutters in reaction to Harry's unorthodox appearance, and there were many wary looks being cast in Dumbledore's direction. The goblin at the head of the table would have none of it, however. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to hear the last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter. My name is Ironhorn and I have been asked to preside as executor as the previous one has been declared unfit." The goblin held up a scroll. "Now this is a self-updating Will. It will not necessarily provide explanations, but it will list what the wishes of the Potter's would be if they were here today."

He set it on the table and tapped it three times. It began to glow and it rose from the table, unfurling as it went. Suddenly, the disembodied voice of James Potter rang out, "I, James Godric Potter, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my last Will and Testament." Then the voice of Lilly Potter called out the same.

Harry was, well, he didn't know quite what he was feeling as he listened to his parent's voices for the first time. They sounded nice? Maybe? There wasn't much that could be gleaned from a sentence apiece.

The Will continued in the voice of James Potter, "Well, I guess this means we are dead, and all that rot. I hope it was in a blaze of glory and not from choking on chicken bones. If this is the Will that is being read then it is because both Lily and I have died close to one another."

Lily began to speak, "But this Will also means that Harry has survived and for that we are grateful. Son, I want you to know that we loved you more than anything and that we will always be there for you, even if you can't see us. We chose this type of Will just because in this uncertain time, the circumstances of our life might have changed by the time this Will is read. There are things we are leaving to our closest friends, but the main goal of this Will is to see to the future wellbeing of our son."

"But also to our friends," James continued, "know that we loved you and we will always keep you in our hearts, no matter where we are."

Around the table, several eyes were getting misty, including Harry's, but he tried to keep his face as calm as possible. If his parents really were with him, he didn't want them to think of him as a watering pot. He had decided that they did sound nice.

"Now to get to the point." James said. "In no particular order, we will now tell you what kind of loot you get to take home."

A small smack could be heard in the background of the recording. "James, have some manners!" Lily hissed.

"What? It's true! People always what to know what they are going to get when someone dies."

"Maybe so, but you don't have to be rude about it."

"Ah, darling, how about after this you come and give me some lessons on how to be more…polite. Ladies first, and the like." James replied. One could almost hear the leer in his voice.

Lily huffed one last time. "Incorrigible."

Harry had trouble stifling his giggles at this point. His parents had been funny. Dumbledore scowled at him, but Sirius looked over at him with a small smile showing that he found the whole exchange amusing as well.

James' voice drew their attention again. "To the Tonks family, all of you have been very good friends to us, we shall miss you. To you all, we leave copies of all the books we have in the Potter library on metamorphmagus transformations.

"To Poppy Pomfrey, we leave copies of all the healing tomes we have in the Potter collection. Now, to those receiving copies—they are just that, all originals will remain in the library itself." As he spoke, the books in question appeared before the recipients.

Lily continued, "To Kingsley Shacklebolt, we leave a full set of dragon hide battle robes, they can be found in vault 597.

"To Severus Snape we leave copies of all of the potions books in the Potter library, our collection of rare potions ingredients, and the sum of one million galleons. You will find the ingredients in vault 597 as well. That is the vault that houses most of the Potter heirlooms."

There were shocked looks around the table. Everyone had known how badly Snape and James Potter had hated each other. Something must have drastically changed since then.

"To Lucius Malfoy," James said, "there would be very little point to leaving you money, so instead we are leaving you copies of all the books we have regarding law and politics. Also, in vault 597 there is an ebony box embossed with a golden phoenix. Take this box, it is locked, but one day when the time is right it will open and much will become clear."

This bequest caused even more mutters. What were the Potters thinking? No one knew.

James began again, "To Remus Lupin, one of our dearest friends, we leave you Pembrook Cottage and its surrounding fifty acre woods. This cottage is located thirty miles east of Hogwarts. We also leave to you the sum of two million galleons. Moony, life has given you too many uncertainties, we hope that our gift can give you some security and peace of mind."

By this time, Remus was crying heavily and Sirius was holding him securely, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his back. Many turned away at what was obviously a deeply private moment for him. Harry didn't, though. He watched the man that his parents had obviously cared very deeply for. This was also the man that his Godfather had mentioned in his letter. Harry could tell by how threadbare his clothes were that life hadn't been kind to him.

"To Sirius Black," Lily began, "You have no need for money, and you have no need for books as the Black library far surpasses our own, but there is one thing we can give you that means more to us than any trinket we could find…to you we leave custody of our only son, Harry James Potter. You have loved him as your own since the day we brought him home from the hospital, and we know that he has always been the son of your heart. We know that he will be safe and cared for in your hands.

"If, for some reason, you are unable to take Harry, custody will pass to Remus Lupin. Attached to this Will is the necessary permissions we gained from the Ministry in order for such an adoption to be legal despite your disability. If you are also unable to care for Harry, custody then passes to the Tonks family. If it should pass that none of these guardians are available and Harry has to be put up adoption, there are two final conditions—Harry cannot be adopted by a Death Eater, nor is he to be placed with my sister, Petunia."

James came back again, "And now, to our beloved son, we leave the remainder of our estate. The goblins should have a full list of our remaining properties and vaults. There are also a few letters meant for your eyes alone. You will find them in the ruby studded box in the heirloom vault. There are many things that I wish we had been able to tell you in person, but I believe in you and I know that no matter what you do in life, we will always be proud of you."

Harry knew that tears were now streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't find the will to care anymore. He felt a pair of arms come around him and he looked over to find that his Godfather was holding him. Harry turned and buried his face into the fine silk of Sirius' robe, not caring if it became ruined or not. Harry didn't know how, but he could feel how much this man cared for him.

The Will, unaware of the high emotions carried on in the voice of James Potter, "And now lastly of all, Albus Dumbledore—to you we leave this giant sack." Sure enough a large burlap bag appeared in front of Dumbledore. "Our only request is that you wait until you are alone to open it."

Dumbledore didn't argue and simply shrunk the bag and put it into his pocket. The curiosity was going to kill him, though, until he could get back to his tower.

Lily's voice spoke one last time, "To our dearest family and friends, we wish you the best in life and we hope that your future brings you everything you deserve."

And with that, the parchment dropped back to the table, lifeless once again.

Ironhorn picked up the scroll and placed it in a protected tube. It would go into their hall of records where Wills and accounts have been kept for centuries. When it came to money, Goblins were the best librarians to be had. "To those of you bequeathed items from the Potter heirloom vault, you may call to have one of us take you down to retrieve the items when you wish to leave. To those of you bequeathed money, the amounts are being transferred into your accounts as we speak. Mr. Lupin, you will find the deed to your new property and the keys in your vault as well. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

And with that he scurried from the room as if staying there a moment longer would contaminate him.

Harry had calmed and was now sitting comfortably in his Godfather's arms. Many realized that it would be best to say their goodbyes and leave the boy to find comfort from his new adoptive father. The Tonks family came over first and offered their condolences to Harry as if his parents had just died and then made their goodbyes. Harry recognized their daughter as one of the Aurors that had come to the infirmary that first night of school, but he knew that she didn't remember, so he said nothing.

Poppy Pomfrey came up next and after placing a light kiss on Harry's head she said goodbye and told him that she would see him back at school.

Kingsley Shacklebolt merely offered a firm handshake and a warm goodbye. He had been the other Auror that had come that night, but he didn't remember either.

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy did not approach. Partially to keep their cover in front of Dumbledore, partially to avoid the death stares Sirius Black was sending their way. Severus merely nodded to Harry as they made their way out. Harry knew he could corner Severus later to pry more information out of him. What had his parents given to Lucius Malfoy?

Soon Harry was just left with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and his Headmaster. The tension in the room almost echoed with sound. Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Well, my boy, it looks like we should be heading back."

Sirius snorted, "Go away Dumbledore, I will return my Godson when I feel like it, if you have a problem with that then I am afraid that I will have to have Harry transferred to a more…family friendly school."

Dumbledore quailed—this wasn't the brash young man he remembered. "I, yes, of course…you and Harry have a lot to catch up on, I would expect." Dumbledore tried to put on his grandfather façade, but it was to no avail. Sirius still looked murderous. "I will just be getting back to the school, then. Lots of work to do."

"Yes, do that…oh, and Dumbledore, when I bring Harry back it will be time for us to have a little talk, don't you think?"

Dumbledore shuddered at the tone of Sirius' voice. "Indeed." He managed before fleeing the room altogether. Nothing had gone right today.

Harry looked at Sirius, "So you are my Godfather." Then he looked over at Remus, "And you are Mr. Lupin."

Remus grinned, "Nothing as formal as all that, call us Sirius and Remus, or you can call us what your father did—Padfoot and Moony."

Harry looked at them as if they were crazy, "Really? How on earth did you get those names?"

Sirius chuckled, "It is a long, long story…but now we have a long, long time to tell it to you." Sirius hugged Harry tighter. "I am so sorry you have to live with that creature poor Lily had to call a sister. Remus told me what I had missed before the Will reading began."

Harry looked down, he could tell just how badly Sirius felt about what had happened to him—as if he could somehow bear any of the blame for being unfairly imprisoned. For the first time, Harry prevaricated, "It wasn't all that bad, really."

Sirius put a finger under his chin and lifted his head until their eyes could meet. "Never lie to me, I know you think to spare my feelings, but I am your parent now and it is my job to protect you, not the other way around. You aren't alone anymore." Sirius gave a small smile, "And neither am I."

For a moment, Harry almost began to cry again, but then Remus called out: "And what am I? Chopped liver?"

Sirius and Harry laughed, breaking the tension. Sirius flung out his arm and gathered Moony close as well. "You are a part of this family and you know it." Sirius looked at Harry. "You are now a very rich young man, several times over, what say you we go and spend some of that now? I have the feeling that your aunt wasn't that forthcoming when it came to spending money on you."

Harry gave a wry smile, "You would be right. I do need some new clothes, this robe is the best one I've got, in fact, outside of the school robes, this is the only one I've got."

Sirius put Harry down and got up, holding out a hand to Harry. "We'll come back to look at your vaults later, right now, we have some shopping to do."

Harry took his hand and then he offered Remus his other hand. "And I think you need some new clothes as well, Moony."

Remus laughed, "I think you might just be right there. Let's go then and we will see what Diagon Alley has to offer."

And with that the three men walked out of Gringotts happier than they had been in a long time.

*&^%$#

Headmaster's Office

Hogwarts

Dumbledore got back to his office and enlarged the bag that the Potter's had given him. Now what on earth could it be? He untied the string at the top and looked with wonder at the giant bag of lemon drops that was sitting there. It wasn't quite as welcome as money would have been, but he had been getting low on lemon drops and he hadn't known when he would have been able to have the money to buy more.

Dumbledore dumped the sack into his lemon drop jar and once they had all fallen in, a note from the bottom of the sack floated down to land on top. Dumbledore picked it up and read what it said with growing horror:

"Bertie Botts' Every Flavor But Lemon Drops"

"Nooooo!"

*&^%$#

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Beta: Maethoriel Raina

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was one of the creepiest homes Harry had ever seen. It was awesome.

Harry could see that some effort had been put towards cleaning the grime and cobwebs away, but after so many years it was almost a lost cause.

They had just gotten in from shopping, or as Harry liked to think of it—the time Harry and his Godfathers went to town and came back with everything there.

They had bought clothes, toys, candy, books, and numerous magical items that Harry had never heard of. Harry hoped they didn't have to do that again for quite some time.

During the trip, Harry had wanted to ask his Godfather lots of things, but Sirius had cautioned him that the public wasn't the best place to talk about some of the things they had to discuss.

Harry trailed down the front hallway behind his Godfather and honorary Godfather, as they had decided Remus would be.

"And who are you?" asked a voice from behind him, making him jump about three feet into the air.

Harry spun around to face the portrait of a very old woman dressed in antique clothes. "Um, I'm Harry, Ma'am."

Sirius, having heard the exchange, walked back to Harry. "Mother, I would like for you to meet my Godson and Heir."

His mother leaned forward as far as she could in a two-dimensional painting for a closer look. "An Heir, you say? And what is his lineage?"

"He is the son of Lord and Lady Potter. They are deceased so custody of Harry has passed to me."

"Potter? Oh yes, I remember, impeccable bloodlines, horribly light sided, though." His mother sighed.

"Be that as it may, he is the last of his line--our side is now his side as I have claimed his as my son." Sirius replied.

"Hmmm…well, he is still young, I suppose. Plenty of time for him to learn the proper way of things…we shall see, but for now, draw the curtain, I am tired and would like to rest."

"Of course, Mother." Sirius said as he closed the curtain. Harry looked up about to ask what that had been all about, but Sirius just held a finger up to his lips and led them away to the kitchen.

"You will have to excuse my mother, she is very old-fashioned. Previous generations used to focus just on blood and magic, but no heart." Sirius explained.

Harry just nodded like he had the faintest idea what that had been all about.

"I bet you are hungry." Sirius stated. "Kreacher!" He yelled out, not waiting for Harry's response.

Harry was about to protest being called a creature when an ugly green…well, creature appeared in front of him. Ah, so it hadn't been personal, nice to know.

"Yes, Master?" It hissed.

"Dinner for three. We will eat in the dining room." Sirius instructed, and once the…thing, nodded, Sirius led the way down the hall to the dining room.

Harry waited until they were out of earshot before asking, "What was that thing?"

"House elf." Remus replied. "Most of the older families have them to help out with housekeeping and such."

"Useful." Harry said. "I could have used one of those at the Dursleys."

Sirius shook his head with scorn. "Those days are behind you. If I have it my way, you will never have to do another chore again. I plan on spoiling you rotten. We all have enough money that we can all be spoiled together. Sounds splendid, right?"

Remus hid his amusement at his friend's antics—he had missed Sirius. "I believe a life of idleness would bore even you, eventually."

"Bah! Who said anything about being idle? We are going to travel the world! Make great discoveries! We," he paused to gather Harry and Remus close, "We are going to rule the world some day, I just know it!" he whispered with great drama.

There was a moment's pause before all three were laughing so hard they almost fell to the floor. Maybe, Harry thought, this was what family felt like.

*&^%$#

Malfoy Manor

Oh, somewhere around the same time, I guess.

 

Severus and Lucius stared intently at the box on the table between them, just as the box seemed to stare intently back at them, as if judging and finding them unworthy.

"Well, that was interesting." Severus said at last.

"Very." Lucius agreed. "I can understand Potter wanting to apologize to you…he and his little gang were quite obnoxious…but why was I there?"

"Hades only knows." Severus picked up the decorative box. It was ornate, carved from a deep black wood, and it had no seam. It was the size of a large shoebox and it was either empty or so full on the inside that nothing had the room to rattle. The gold of the phoenix on top glowed with an almost unholy light. Severus turned it upside down. "Look, there is writing, it looks like Latin." Severus handed it over to his friend.

Lucius took the box and paled as he read the writing. "Aut vincere aut mori. Bonavere."

"Does that mean something to you? You look shaken."

"How did Potter know?" Lucius muttered. He looked over to Severus. "It may not have been that he was giving me something as much as it may have been that he was returning something to its rightful owner."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how my family came by its name and why we are so proud of it?"

"No, but I figure it must have been something colorful, you don't gain a name meaning 'bad faith' from doing something boring."

Lucius gave a small smile. "No, it was anything but boring. Once, a very long time ago, our name was Bonavere—good faith, but this was all the way back to when the Caesars ruled Rome."

"And when the wizarding world was an Empire?" Severus asked.

"Exactly. The Bonavere family was the Emperor's closest advisors and his strongest protectors. They got their name from that fact that they would die to keep the Emperor from harm…when the throne was overtaken, almost every member died trying to stop the usurpers—it was even in our motto- Aut vincere aut mori, either to conquer or to die.

"At the end of the battle, there was no Emperor, but there was no body either. Most of the family died so that the rest could get the Emperor to safety."

"So your family knows where he went?"

"No, he told us he could not put us in more danger when he could no longer protect us. Before we could protest, he apparated away and he was never seen again.

"When the new 'rulers' found that some of the Bonaveres had survived, they brought us in and demanded to know where the Emperor was, but none could or would tell them. They also demanded the treasures that the family held for safekeeping—things such as the golden laurel crown of the Emperor and his scepter.

"We refused and they pronounced that we were no longer the most trusted family in the Empire and they renamed us Malfides, which changed over time and language to Malfoy and the family motto evolved to 'Planto Nex non Bellum', meaning 'Make Death not War'. We became survivors, and we were proud to have such a name—a name that meant that we were truly loyal, even if no one else understood."

Snape nodded, it was a good story. "What happened to the treasures your family hid?"

"Many were lost over time. We still have a few things, but nothing of true significance, but this box must be something that got lost along the way."

"What is in it?"

Lucius gave a rueful smile. "I have no idea. The real question is how did James Potter know enough of our family history to know that it belonged to us? It is far from common knowledge."

Snape had an idea, but despite what he now knew of the Malfoy family history, he was reluctant to share what he had learned. It was Harry's secret, and one day it should be him who decided whom to tell, if anyone.

After Severus left, Lucius rolled up his left sleeve and looked at the patch of skin where the Dark Mark had been. He knew that Severus' had faded when the Dark Lord had died, but his had disappeared completely over a year before. He had kept up appearances with a charmed tattoo, but had taken it off as soon as he heard that his former master had died. It was partially why he had never gone to prison. When they tested him, they could find no trace of dark magic and no proof that he had ever served the Dark Lord.

The day it had disappeared had caused Lucius very grave worry. Family tradition had it, that once an oath was given, it would be kept until death. In ancient times, the only vows made were to the Emperor alone, but the Emperor had been gone for a very long time, and when Lucius had found a leader whom he thought deserved his loyalty, he had given it.

There was, however, one family oath that superseded all others—the oath that bound the family into the Emperor's service. Lucius knew that if the Dark Mark had disappeared, then somewhere an heir had been born with both the strength and bloodlines to rule.

Family history said that things like this had happened in the past, but that no matter how hard they searched, the new Emperor could not be found. Lucius had decided that he would keep faith with Voldemort unless the Emperor was found and his wishes ran contrary to those of the Dark Lord. He would not break his vow unless he had to.

On the day the mark had disappeared, he had begun to search for every child born on that day. He had traveled the globe and found as many as he could, he kept the list in hopes of one day finding the new Emperor, but until today, he had forgotten it. Lucius got up and moved to a section of wall that held a still painting depicting the fall of Lucifer. Lucius placed his hand on the wall beside the painting and waited for the sensors to verify his magical signature. It was much more reliable that passwords, he thought.

The painting disappeared and in an alcove behind it was the Malfoy family grimoire. It contained the history and the collected knowledge of the family. It was charmed to never run out of pages. Lucius opened the book to where he had left the list of names. It had been eleven years since he had last looked, but something tugged at his memory.

The list was in alphabetical order and mid-way down the page he found what he was looking for—Harry James Potter. "Well, well," He mused aloud, "And to think I had originally dismissed you out of hand." He had found very little trace of roman bloodlines in the Potter family—but he had never thought to look at his mother, perhaps the mistake was there.

It could be a coincidence that James Potter had had one of the Bonavere treasures, but Lucius had learned long ago that there were no coincidences in the magical world. But did James Potter know that he would figure out the identity of his son so fast?

At least Voldemort was dead, and family honor was clean, as he had not broken faith while the man was alive. Now all Lucius had to do was make sure that he remained dead.

Severus must know, and that was why he wasn't telling Lucius anything. He was trying to protect the boy. For now, Lucius would not say anything either, the boy was not old enough to protect himself yet, and the fewer people who knew, the safer he would be.

But when it came time for the young Emperor to take his throne, Lucius would make sure nothing stood in his way.

Lucius threw some floo powder into the fire and called out, "The Daily Prophet." He stuck his head into the fire, "Yes, I would like to confirm my candidacy for minister."

*&^%$

TBC…

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I am glad to know people are liking this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beta: Maethoriel Raina

 

Chapter 12

Saturday night

Grimmauld Place

 

“And there he was in his underwear…” Sirius fell over laughing before he could finish his sentence.

 

Harry frowned at his godfather, “That’s horrible! Poor professor Snape! You all sound like bullies.”

 

“Well, maybe a little, I guess,” Remus conceded, “But Severus gave as good as he got. Besides, the best prank ever played on him wasn’t done by us, it was done by his own best friend, Lucius Malfoy.”

 

“What did he do?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, there was this girl in our class, Pricilla DeVane, and she was the ugliest, rudest, and most undesirable girl in school. Well, Malfoy came up with the idea to feed Snape the Unctuous Amore potion and to aim him at Pricilla.”

 

“What does that potion do?” Harry asked Remus.

 

“Well, it is also known as the ‘Annoying Romeo’ potion. What it does is make someone relentlessly and annoyingly woo someone for about a week. Lucius fed it to Severus and pointed him towards Pricilla—it is only effective on the first person you see, and at just that moment, that girl moved away from the lake and Severus spotted the Giant Squid instead.” Remus had to stop for a second while he broke into giggles; it had been hard enough to hold out until that part of the story. Sirius was still laughing so hard he was turning blue.

 

Harry gaped, both horrified and unwillingly amused, Snape was, after all, one of the first friends he had ever made. “Oh Merlin, what happened next?”

 

“Well, the potion lasts a week, you see, and during that time he brought the squid flowers, choice fish and he serenaded it every night.  By the end of the week, the entire school gathered to watch every night. When it finally wore off, it almost seemed as if the squid was even beginning to return his affections.” Remus continued.

 

“And then?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, it just so happened to be while Severus was in the middle of ‘Green Sleeves’, did I mention that Snape actually has a very good singing voice? Anyway, he trailed off and looked over at Malfoy who couldn’t resist watching the entertainment up close. Malfoy only had about three seconds to realize that the gig was up and start running before Severus began to chase after him. The chase lasted for over a week and it was almost as entertaining as the week before had been.”

 

Harry whistled, “That must have been something, so what ended the chase? Did he get Malfoy back?”

 

Sirius had almost gained enough control to breathe normally again. “You could say that.” He gasped out. “Malfoy should have known better than to challenge a potions prodigy at his own game.”

 

“Oh my,” Harry knew this couldn’t go anywhere good.

 

“Well, first he turned Malfoy into a girl…and a let’s just say that Malfoy turned quite a few heads that day, but he kinda seemed to enjoy it so Severus went back to the drawing board. He then realized that Malfoy’s one great weakness was his vanity. In the end, it took Malfoy quite a lot of money to buy up all of the pictures that had been taken of him while he was a troll.” Sirius started giggling again.

 

Harry eyed his godfather suspiciously, “And did he get all of those pictures?”

 

Sirius just winked, “I’m a Black, what use do I have for money?”

 

“Does he know you have the picture?” Harry asked.

 

“No, and I plan to keep it that way. You never know when you might need blackmail material. Remind me to get you a camera for when you go back to school.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. He could already tell that being a part of this family wouldn’t be boring.

 

Sirius watched his godson through half-lidded eyes. He was such a serious child, but that would change. He would see to it, and as he looked over to his long lost friend, he knew he wouldn’t be doing it alone. Remus met his eyes and they shared a look of perfect understanding.

 

No one else would hurt Harry. No one.

 

*&^%$

 

 

 

Sunday…Headmaster’s office

Hogwarts

 

 

Dumbledore didn’t quite know what to make of his former pupil…he remembered the days where the only trouble Sirius Black gave him was the pranks he played on the school, now he was a strong and sober man with no humor in his face. Dumbledore winced inwardly. He didn’t quite regret sending Black to Azkaban, but it probably wasn’t his finest moment either.

 

Sirius and Harry had arrived shortly after breakfast and Sirius had sent Harry back to the dorms and had told Dumbledore that they needed to speak privately.   Dumbledore had no choice but allow the meeting—at this point he still wasn’t quite sure exactly what Black knew about his imprisonment.

 

“So, my boy, did you and Harry have a nice visit?” He tried jovially.

 

Sirius looked at him with dead eyes. “Let us get a few things clear. First, you will not touch Harry in any way shape or form. Second, you will not cast any spells on my son unless they are for healing. Third, he is to never be alone with you. Should you need to speak with him, another member of the staff must be present.

 

“I do not know what kind of game you were playing ten years ago, but I will make sure that you don’t play it anymore. Harm Harry in any way and I will have you locked away for the rest of your life.”

 

“Sirius, now really, I sure that there has just been a misunderstanding…”

 

“It is Lord Black, to you, and I assure you that there is no misunderstanding. The only reason you are not in a prison cell right now is because I cannot prove that you knew I was innocent when I was convicted.   The only thing they could get you on was the failure to grant a trial and I have been assured that you have paid plenty for that.

 

“I will tell you this now, however, if I catch you stepping one foot out of line I will show you exactly why the Black’s have one of the darkest reputations in the wizarding world.” Sirius’ gaze could have withered fruit off the vine.

 

Dumbledore gulped, “I see.”

 

“For your sake, I hope that you do.” Sirius said as he turned around and left the office.

 

It was a few seconds before Dumbledore could breathe normally again. The roadblocks in his path were piling up faster than he could clear them. However…he took a mental step back to look at the problem, ah yes…sometimes only one block needed to be removed before they all came tumbling down. He walked over to the fire and through a pinch of floo powder in. “Severus Snape’s quarters.”

 

After a few seconds later, Severus’ head popped into the flames. “You called?”

 

“Yes, it seems that there is an obstacle in our path that needs to be removed and I think it will be a task you will find quite enjoyable, given your history.”

 

“And what is this task?”

 

“I need you to kill Sirius Black.”

 

*&^%$#

 

Harry walked back into his dorm happier than he had been in a long time.    He had a family, albeit it was a small one, but he wasn’t alone anymore.   Oh, he knew that things wouldn’t suddenly be all sunshine and rainbows, but maybe one day things might be somewhere close to normal.

 

Harry carried with him a bottomless backpack that had permanent featherweight charms. He now had more clothes and gadgets than he had even known existed, but Sirius apparently didn’t understand the concept of moderation and Harry hadn’t felt it worthwhile to argue.

 

Hannah was the first to see him come in, “Harry! Welcome back! How are you? When you didn’t come back last night we were kinda worried.”

 

Harry gave her a small smile. It was nice to know that there were people out there who cared enough to notice he was missing and worry about him. “I’m fine. I spent the night with my Godfather. He has custody of me now, it was in my parent’s will.”

 

“Oh, Harry, that’s great!” Hannah exclaimed. “We’ll get to meet him sometime, right? I saw his picture in the paper. He is so handsome.”

 

Harry was bemused, “I’m sure he’ll stop by at some point.”

 

“Awesome!” she exclaimed.

 

Girls, Harry thought, he’d never understand them.

 

*&^%$#

 

Severus sat back and groaned once the fire call with Dumbledore was over.   He had gotten the mutt’s butt out of the fire once only to have it land in another. What had he ever done to deserve situations like this?

 

Well, there was no help for it. He would have to talk to that overgrown poodle sooner or later. His next move would have to be taken very carefully if he was to avoid breaking cover or losing Dumbledore’s faith in him. He would be of very little use to Harry if he couldn’t keep an eye on the old coot.  

 

It was at times like this that he was glad of his habit of stealing Lucius’ most expensive bottles of liquor. It wasn’t Severus’ fault that his friend had too many bottles to keep track of.

 

 

 

TBC…

 

Thank you for all of your reviews!

Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Maethoriel Raina. Any remaining errors are all mine.

 

^-^


	13. Chapter 13

Empire  
Chapter 13

Harry was happier than he'd ever been. He had friends, and for the first time, he had a family… of sorts.

Now if he could just get rid of the creepy headmaster that was stalking him. He wondered who Dumbledore thought he was fooling… no one could hide in day-glow orange robes.

What Dumbledore hoped to learn from watching his flying lessons, Harry did not know.

Snape had been quiet the past few days and Harry was beginning to get worried. He finally felt the headmaster's eyes leave him and he turned around, sure enough, the glo-bug was floating back to the castle. Oddly enough, Harry suddenly felt even more worried.

*&^%%$#

Potions Lab

Snape was in a foul mood as he contemplated how he was going to get out of his current predicament. He heard a noise behind him and turned around. “Headmaster, what can I do for you?”

“How are your plans going for our… little project?”

“They are in progress. Unless you want investigation, this cannot be done quickly or sloppily.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Dumbledore stroked his beard. “It is just that his very existence irks me, and I know you feel the same about Sirius Black.”

Snape turned back to his potions. “Indeed.”

“So tell me, what is the plan?”

“It is best that you not know. It would be good for you to have plausible deniability.”

“Good plan!” Dumbledore beamed. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“That is good to know.” Snape replied wryly.

*&^%$#

A large black owl landed at the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius looked at Remus. “One, two, three, not me.”

Remus sighed and reached for the letter the bird carried. “You are such a child.”

Sirius just stuck out his tongue as he waved at the evil looking owl. “Away, foul demon!”

The bird took off, but before it left through the window, it swooped down over Sirius’ head and left a fair share of droppings.

Remus started laughing at the hounded look on Sirius' face. He broke the wax seal and began to read the letter.

Sirius had just finished banishing the all droppings when he noticed the worried look on his friend’s face. “What is it?”

“It is from Severus. He says that the headmaster has commanded him to kill you. Severus has no way to stop it without blowing his cover. He says you need to get out of town.”

“I need to get out? Why not him?”

“Would you want to leave Harry defenseless in that school?”

Suddenly they heard a knock. Sirius and Remus went to the front of the house and opened the door. “What are you doing here?” Sirius exclaimed. The last visitor he had expected was Lucius Malfoy.

“Have you received Severus' letter?”

“Yes, I guess he wrote to you as well?” Remus asked.

“Yes, he asked me to share with you something he could not include in a letter.”

“Well, I guess you should come in then.” Sirius said, grudgingly.

He led them to the front parlor and called out for tea. He knew that Kreacher would get the message. Sure enough, a tea set appeared a few moments later. “Tea?” He offered his guest.

“Yes, black.” Lucius said as he sat down.

“So now that the niceties are out of the way, what do you want?” Sirius asked.

“Harry is the last Heir.” Lucius replied.

Sirius was perplexed, “Of course he is the last Potter heir. Everyone knows that.”

“No, you don't understand. The HEIR.”

The emphasis Lucius used gave Remus an uneasy feeling.

“Tell me what I'm thinking is wrong.” Remus demanded.

Serious looked between the two with dawning horror. Despite his reputation as a prankster, he wasn't stupid. “Kreacher!”

The elf appeared with a small pop. “Yes, master?”

“Pack for an extended trip for Remus, Harry, and I… actually, just pack all personal possessions and anything you think is useful.”

“Yes, master.” Kreacher disappeared with another pop.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “I see you understand.”

“Unfortunately.” Sirius replied. “How did you find this out? I have never heard of anything like this in the Potter lineage.”

“Our family name used to be Bonavere, we were the most loyal family to the Emperor. The oaths my family took back then overpower any made thereafter by the family.

“Since there hasn’t been anyone strong enough to claim the throne for hundreds of years, we have been able to make oaths and treaties independently, but eleven years ago…” Lucius rolled up his sleeve to show the two marauders unblemished skin.

“Once a strong enough heir was born, it canceled every other conflicting oath I ever made. I haven't told anyone, but also severed my marriage vows. All Malfoys must be free to serve the Emperor in any capacity that he wishes. I cannot be married unless he gives permission.”

Sirius and Remus stared at the blonde’s unblemished arm. “You served the Dark Lord once, how do we know that you won't go running back to him if he returns, oath or no oath?” Remus asked.

“In the end, he was nothing like the man I chose to follow in the beginning. I can’t prove anything, but I suspect Dumbledore had a hand in the Dark Lord’s mental deterioration.” Lucius answered.

“That being said, if he returns, I will try to see if the damage can be reversed even if I do not go back into his service. If he has been cursed…well, no one deserves to live like that.” Lucius added. “The Emperor would come first, of course.”

“How has Dumbledore managed to hide how evil he is from everyone?” Sirius mused.

“There is a Muggle saying–‘The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he doesn't exist.’” Remus quoted.

“We need to make plans.” Sirius said

“And I should go.” Lucius said as he stood up.

“Why?” Remus asked.

“What I don't know, I can't tell. Take him far away and don't come back until he can defeat Dumbledore and claim the throne.”

“What about Voldemort? Do you really think he is still out there?” Remus asked.

Lucius thought for a second. “I think he exists somewhere, but if he comes back, and is in his right mind, he won't defy the Emperor. One of the things he fought for was for the return of pureblood culture and superiority. The Emperor is the ultimate symbol of our past, more so than the founders and Merlin combined.

“If anything, I think he will side with Harry…If not, I'll personally ensure that he is taken out to ensure Harry's safety.”

“This is surreal.” Sirius muttered. He looked at Lucius. “Before you go, do you want us to come up with some way of getting him to okay your marriage? I'm sure we can find a way to do it without letting him know.”

“No, I have an heir. It is enough. I don't want him to make any decisions regarding my family until he knows exactly what he wants us to do.” Lucius replied. “Besides, the marriage was arranged, it was not a love match. I am not particularly attracted to the opposite sex. I did my duty but that was the most I managed.”

“Ah.” Sirius answered.

“I'll take my leave.” Lucius said as he rose from the chair he'd been sitting in. “I wish you the best of luck. Please do your best to return my Liege in good condition.”

“Ah, and there is the Malfoy we know and love.” Sirius joked. “You were being so nice, I almost checked you for polyjuice.”

*&^%$#@

After Lucius left, Sirius got out the maps showing where all of the Black properties were located. “So where should we go?”

“Somewhere your family has never been. The first places Dumbledore will check are the Black and Potter properties.”

Sirius frowned at the map front of them. “True. Where do you suggest, then?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to visit Asia. Not only do they have some of the best magic schools in the world, I hear that they have been doing some very experimental work with curing lycanthropy.” Remus answered.

“Well, then, Asia here we come!” Then Sirius thought for a second, “No, we’d stick out like sore thumbs, and another thing the Headmaster will do is check the registrations of all the Magical schools.”

Sirius suddenly spotted something on the map he had forgotten, “Remus, tell me, how much would you miss muggle technology?”

“I wouldn’t really. I never got into any of that stuff. Why do you ask?”

“Well, there is one advantage of coming from an old family—property in places that not everyone can go.” Sirius told Remus what he was thinking and Remus nodded.

“That would be perfect. But how are we going to get Harry?” Remus asked. “If we walk in and withdraw him, Dumbledore will find out right away and try to stop us.”

Sirius sighed. “As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to ask Snape for help.”

“He would have to be careful so he doesn't compromise his position.” Remus added.

Sirius laughed. “Oh, if anyone can do it, he can.”

*&^%$#

The great hall- Hogwarts

Harry was sitting at breakfast when he saw his godfather's owl gliding towards him. Once the bird landed, Harry took the letter and shooed the owl away after giving it a small piece of bacon.

On the outside envelope it simply said: “The reading of a good tale is best done alone.”

Harry quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Finally, when breakfast is almost over, he excused himself from the table saying he wanted to use the bathroom before class.

Once in the bathroom he locked himself in a stall. Harry opened the letter and was surprised by how little was written. “Touch your wand to the paper and say ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good.’”

Harry did as requested and the letter changed into something with more length.

“The kitchen is getting a bit too hot. I think we need to pack it all in and take a vacation. Did you know that wizards can travel by bat? That would be the best form of transportation, we think. You'll have to wait for one to find you, however, they are very picky creatures.

Just be aware that they can find you at any time. You will probably need the spell listed below.

All my love,

–SB”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't mind schoolwork and he was making some new friends… but as long as Dumbledore was around, Harry never would feel safe.

Today, his first class was herbology. Harry would see if he could fake being sick so he could have time to go back to his dorm to pack.

*&^%$#

Harry had finished packing and the shrinking spell his godfather had included the letter had worked. As of right now, everything he owned was in his left hand pocket.

He made it back in time for the rest of his classes, but he was hopelessly distracted. Finally, it was his last class of the day—DADA, and he was counting the minutes until was over.

“Mr. Potter.” Professor Quirrell said.

Harry jerked upright from where he had been lost in thought. “Yes, sir?”

“Class is over, as you can see. You are the last one here, is there something you need?”

Harry was so shocked he forgot the time that he didn't notice the lack of stuttering in the professor's voice.

“No, sir. I was just lost in thought.” Harry hurriedly packed his things and rushed down the aisle towards the door.

A second later, he accidently stepped on his robe and began to fall on his face. Quirrell was nearby, and on instinct, Harry reached out to try and stop his fall.

It only took a second to get back on his feet, but that second was long enough. Harry looked up to thank his teacher, but was horrified to see flames start to burn his professor alive.

Harry screamed and ran as fast as he could to the potions classroom. Luckily, Snape didn't have a class. “Help! I killed him! I killed him!”

Severus grabbed the panicking boy by the arms, “Who? Dumbledore? Good riddance.”

“No, Professor Quirrell. I touched his arm and he just burst into flames! I have no idea what happened.” Harry explained.

“Interesting.” Severus said as he led Harry to his office. “Tell me, do you have everything packed?”

“Yeah, it is in my pocket.”

“Good, I guess this is as good a time as any. Don't worry about Quirrell, I'll get that taken care of.” Severus gave Harry a small package and ugly paperweight of a poodle. “Now repeat after me...godmutt.””

“What? What's going on?” Harry asked, confused.

“Just do it. Snape snapped.

“Okay, okay… godmutt…ack!”

Severus looked at the space where Harry had used to be in. “Good luck. You'll need it.” He whispered.

Now… just what had Harry done to Quirrell?

*&^%$#@

Harry landed in his godfather's living room with the thump. He looked around in shock and silently cursed Severus Snape.

“Harry! Thank goodness you are here. I wasn't sure Snape would be able to get you out.” Sirius exclaimed as he came into the room.

“What did he do?” Harry asked

“He gave you something called a portkey. It instantly transports you from one place to another. Didn’t he explain it to you before he gave it to you?”

“No, but we were kind of in a rush.” Harry looked at his godfather with a very serious expression on his face. “I have to confess, I may be wanted for murder.”

“You killed someone?” Remus asked as he entered the room.

“Not on purpose, Professor Quirrell just happen to burst into flames when I touched him.”

Sirius put his arm around Harry. “Whatever happened, I seriously doubt it was murder. There must be something else in play. Let's wait until this evening; I'm sure once Severus figures out what happened, he will let us know. But right after dinner we will need to leave.

“Sirius, I know Dumbledore is a creep, but is it necessary for us to leave like this?”

Sirius looked at Remus. They had thought long and hard about just what they were going to tell Harry, but they hadn’t come to any easy conclusions.

“Dumbledore wants something you inherited and he's willing to do anything to get it, including killing me and whoever else stands in his way.” Sirius replied.

“Well, why don't we just give it to him? I've never really cared about things.” Harry replied.

“I'm afraid it isn't something you can give away. Please don't ask what, we can't tell you yet and we don't want to lie to you.” Remus answered

Harry look at them. “I'll let you have until I'm sixteen, that's all I'm willing to give in the game of ‘you're too young to know’, deal?”

The marauders had to laugh. “Deal.” Sirius replied.

“Good. Now, what’s for dinner?”

*&^%$

By the time Severus got to the defense classroom, a crowd had gathered. Severus pushed through until he reached Dumbledore who was examining the body. “What happened?” He asked.

Dumbledore pointed to where Quirrell’s turban had fallen off. “Someone was able to put him out before he burned entirely, but when that fell off, we found out what happened—he was possessed by Voldemort. The magic must have unbalanced and destroyed him. His body just couldn't handle it.”

“You mean that we have had a Dark Lord teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and no one noticed?” Severus questioned. “I'd known that there was something not quite right about the man, but I never thought this.”

“No one did. This just proves that he is much more resourceful than we thought.” Dumbledore answered.

“A frightening thought.” Severus replied. “If you don't need me, I need to check on a potion I am in the middle of.”

“Of course, of course… no need to stay. The Auror’s have been called and they will take care of the body.”

Severus left the room and as soon as he got back to his office he locked the door and leaned against it. After a moment he began laughing hysterically. Harry was the boy who lived… again.

*&^%$#

 

They had just sat down to dinner when an owl came winging in through the window. Sirius caught it and took the message attached to its foot.

“It's from Severus. He says that no one knows Harry had anything to do with Quirrell’s death. It turns out that he was possessed by Voldemort and they think that due to the strain the possession took on his body, his magic unbalanced and turned into internal combustion.” Sirius looked to Harry. “See, it wasn't you, you just happened to be there when his body overloaded.”

Sirius didn't voice Severus' supposition that Harry had caused the imbalance. Harry had enough to worry about.

“Well, it is a good thing we're leaving soon. Schools that hire undead Dark Lords can’t be good ones.” Harry said seriously.

Sirius had to laugh. “Good point. Hey, what's in the package you brought with you?”

“You know, I didn’t get to ask. He just plopped it in my arms before he sent me here.” Harry got up and retrieved the medium-sized box and opened it.

Serious and Remus gaped. “Where did he get that?” Remus asked.

Harry pulled out a roll of shimmering fabric. “What is it?”

“It’s your father's invisibility cloak.” Sirius answered.

Under the cloak, Harry found a note. “Crazy headmasters shouldn't keep things that don’t belong to them.” Harry read. “Invisibility cloak, huh? That sounds useful.”

“It was.” Sirius answered. “The pranks we pulled off because we had that were legendary.”

“Sounds like school was a lot more fun for you guys than it was for me. I'll miss my friends, though.” Hairy sighed

“We won't be gone forever.” Remus said. “Also, Hufflepuff’s are loyal, they will still be there when we come back. We just need to be elsewhere until you can protect yourself.”

“Why? Why not find a way to take out Dumbledore now? He's the bad guy, isn't he?” Harry asked.

“You know that, and we know that, but no one else will believe it. Most people say the name Dumbledore the same way they same Merlin.” Remus answered.

“The only other person alive with that kind of clout is you, and right now you don't have a magical know-how to take him on. This isn't a burden we would place on you willingly… but right now we have an ex-convict, a spy, and a werewolf—none of us will do the trick.” Sirius didn’t mention Lucius Malfoy; it would probably be years before Harry met him.

“So where are we going? Harry asked.

“That was a hard decision, we had to think of somewhere that none of us had ever had a connection to. My first instinct was to suggest someplace really far away like Asia but then we realized we would stand out over there.” Remus said.

“Then we thought about the fact that you would need a good school…” Sirius continued.

“Oh, no, really, you shouldn't have.” Harry replied dryly.

“Ha, funny.” Sirius answered. “But we realized that Dumbledore would check the registrations of all the known magical schools. That meant we had to think outside the box. In the end, we decided to go to the last place Dumbledore would expect—Avalon.”

“Avalon?” Harry asked.

“Avalon is one of the oldest entirely magical communities on earth. It is an island located between England and Ireland. It is unplottable and invisible to muggles.” Remus explained. “It is also where Merlin lived when he was alive.”

“And why won't Dumbledore look there?” Harry asked.

“Well, first, he will assume that we will take you as far away as we can and lie low… possibly living like muggles.” Sirius answered. “Also, Avalon is only open to a few magical bloodlines and Dumbledore just doesn't make the cut. He avoids the place like the plague to make sure no one finds out.”

“And we do? Make the cut, that is?” Harry asked.

“You and I do.” Sirius answered. “Remus will be coming along as our guest.”

“Sounds like a real warm and fuzzy place.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Don't judge them too harshly. Most who live there have never stepped off the island. The muggle world would seem like an alien planet. But most importantly, you'll get the best magical education possible there.” Sirius explained.

“I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be the best.” Harry mused.

“It would be, but having muggleborns there slows things down.” Sirius held up a hand before Harry could speak. “Not that there is anything wrong with muggleborns, it is just that they come into the magical world with no knowledge about it at all and a have to learn from scratch all the things the other kids have been learning since they were born.”

“Like me.” Harry said.

“Yes, but that shouldn't have ever happened. I will admit that you will have to work twice as hard on Avalon, but Remus and I will tutor you. The island is small, so you'll still be able to live at home while you go to school.”

“This just gets better and better.” Harry mumbled.

“Cheer up.” Sirius said. “Our second choice was Durmstrang.”

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Empire Chapter 14

Malfoy Manor

Lucius sat back in his chair and watched the fire. He would have had a drink in his hand, but he didn't think it wise.

Narcissa came into the study unannounced. “You said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, it might be best if you sit down. Do you remember our marriage contract?”

“Of course. What about it?”

“Do you remember the clauses about things that would dissolve our marriage?”

Narcissa frowned. “I don't know if I like where this is going.”

“Don't be upset, it’s nothing you’ve done. It's about the Empire.” Lucius explained.

“The ‘Don't worry about this, but our family used to be concubines of the Emperor and if he came back we would have to go serve him, but it is unlikely.’ clause?” Narcissa asked sarcastically.

“Well, I guess you could put it that way.”

“So, I take it that something is happening that voids the contract.”

“Yes, if you truly wish to remain married to me, I can try to get permission, but neither of us entered into this out of love.” Lucius replied.

“Will I get a settlement?”

“Of course, there's actually very large trust that you will get. When our family realized that the return of the Emperor could end marriage bonds, we began a trust to give to any ex-spouses. It was started over a thousand years ago and every generation has paid into it since. You now have one of the largest private fortunes in England.”

Narcissa thought for a moment. “You know, I imagine I'm getting the better part of this deal. I'll have money and I can go anywhere and do anything I like while you will have to serve a stranger in any way asked of you.”

“Willingly, I assure you.” Lucius answered. “It wouldn't work otherwise. The Empire never asked this family for servitude, we serve because we believe in something greater than ourselves.”

“Just be careful, and I want Draco to have a choice. I know that all of this is wrapped up in some vow your family made… but I want you to find a way to make sure that our son has free will.”

“So long as I'm alive, he will. The vow only attaches to the eldest living family member.”

“And if you die?” Narcissa asked.

“The duty will fall to Draco. However, if he wishes to be released, he only has to ask the Emperor. The vow was our decision in the first place, not his, he will not keep us against our will.”

“I don't get it. If it is that easy to get out of, why aren't you asking to get out? The Empire was a long time ago. There's no point in giving your whole life up to serve someone that just happens to have the same blood as someone your family served over a thousand years ago.”

“Because if the Emperor decides to reclaim the throne, our family will once again be the second most important in the realm. We will be more powerful than everyone except the Royal family.”

Narcissa give small laugh, “At least now I know where the Malfoys get their arrogance from. I don't want to stay married, but do you mind if I still live here? I still want to be part of Draco's life.”

“Of course, you already have your own apartment. Nothing needs to change. I won't announce the dissolution until you or the Emperor want me to.”

“Who is it?” Narcissa asked.

“It is too dangerous for you to know right now. Do not let anyone know that a potential Emperor has returned. They are many who would kill for that kind of information.”

“Don't worry. I am not going to be talking about this anytime soon.”

*&^%$#@

Grimmauld Place

Shortly after dinner, they went through the house making sure they had everything they wanted to take with them.

Sirius was glad that he had gotten Harry a full wizarding wardrobe when they'd gone shopping. “Now, you'll not be able to take anything muggle, so make sure you go through your trunk and take out any of your old clothes.”

“The island is that strict?”

“The island has yet to even realize that the Middle Ages have passed them by.” Sirius answered. “But on the bright side–no idiotic ministry, and no Dumbledore.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, we’re on the run.”

“Exactly.” Remus said as he laid the rest of his belongings on the pile of goods that were ready to go.

“So how are we getting there, portkey?” Harry asked.

“Kind of. You see the rug we are putting everything on? Well, when it is time we will stand on the rug with the stuff, say the magic word, and the whole thing will move to our new home. It is called moving rug. Cousin to the flying carpet, but much more useful.” Sirius answered. 

Finally, they had packed everything they wanted and took their places on the carpet. “Ready?” Sirius asked. 

Remus and Harry both nodded.

“Great–Avalon, here we come! Snape eats bugs.” And with that, the rug, and its riders, disappeared.

*&^%$#@

It was close to ten when Severus heard a pounding on his door. “I swear, if the Slytherins have flooded their dorms one more time, I will kill them.” He yanked open the door. “What!?”

“Severus,” Dumbledore gasped out. “He's gone. Harry Potter has disappeared.”

*&^%$#

 

No news traveled like bad news. By the next morning, everyone knew that Harry Potter was missing.

Fudge's office was being bombarded with owls from people demanding that the ministry take action.

A knock came at the door, “Come in!” Fudge shouted over the fluttering of wings.

“Is this a bad time?” Lucius Malfoy asked from the doorway.

Fudge sighed with relief, he knew this man would be challenging him in the next election—but he also knew that if he wanted to get to the bottom of this, Malfoy posed the best chance of getting answers quickly. He hadn't steered him wrong on things involving Potter in the past.

“Lucius, Harry Potter is missing. This has caused an absolute panic.”

“Have you tried asking his godfather, Sirius Black, where Harry went?” Lucius suggested.

“No, what a wonderful idea!” Fudge pushed a button on his desk. A few minutes later, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphandora Tonks entered the room. “You needed us, Minister?”

“Yes, I'd like you to go see Sirius Black and find out if he knows where Harry Potter is.”

“Understood, sir.” Shacklebolt said, and then they both left the office to complete the errand.

“Excellent suggestion, Lucius. Now, was there something you wanted to discuss?” Fudge asked.

“Yes, my son has reported to me some disturbing news. Yesterday, they discovered that the Dark Lord had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was possessing a teacher.”

Fudge nodded. “Yes, Aurors were called in yesterday to deal with the body. It appears that unstable magic caused his host to burst into flames.”

“This is outrageous. How can Hogwarts tout itself as one of the safest places in the wizarding world when things like this happen?”

Fudge had finally finished clearing his office of owls and he turned to the Malfoy house scion. “Are you still on the board of school governors?”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps you could suggest a proposal regarding stricter hiring standards. Maybe putting all of the responsibility on Dumbledore’s shoulders has been a mistake. He obviously has far too much to deal with, considering he let the Dark Lord by him.”

Lucius hid a smile; he wasn't even having to try to get power out of Dumbledore's grasp. “If that's what you think best.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Fudge called out.

The two Aurors had returned and Kingsley handed a letter to the Minister. “We went to Black’s townhouse and his house elf said that his Master, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter had left. He said that he was to give a copy of this letter to anyone who comes asking about their whereabouts.”

Fudge opened the letter and read it aloud. “Due to the fact that Hogwarts is so unsafe that they let You–Know–Who teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am withdrawing my godson, effective immediately. We will be making other arrangements for his education. 

“For his continued safety, we request that no one attempt to locate us. We will return when we feel that this place is secure enough to ensure that Harry will not face such a danger again.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black, Lord of the House of Black.”

Fudge sighed. This was going to be a media circus. “Well, at least we know he is safe and not kidnapped by some dark wizard.”

“That is something, I guess.” Lucius answered. “Perhaps, with that letter I'll be able to persuade school governors more easily.”

“Yes, take it with you. Undoubtedly it'll hit the papers soon as the house elf is supposed to give a copy to anyone who asks.” Fudge sat down, exhausted.

“As you say.” Lucius said as he stood up to leave. “Have a good day, Minister.” Once Lucius had cleared the building, he began to smile. The first step in his campaign to lessen the grasp of Dumbledore's power had been a success.

*&^%$#@

Avalon

To say it was a fixer upper would have been an understatement. “When was the last time anyone was even here?” Harry asked as he swept away even more cobwebs.

“According to family records, 1375.” Serious answered.

“Well, that explains the lack of indoor plumbing.” Harry griped.

“We'll see about getting a house elf tomorrow. They are capable of filling bathtubs and emptying the chamber pots. There are also lots of household spells that can make life much easier than you'd have in the Muggle world.” Sirius replied.

“Yeah? Like what?” his godson asked.

“Um… well I don't actually know specifics, we've just always had house elves. I never bothered asking.” Sirius admitted sheepishly.

Harry's face took on expression of long-held suffering.

A knock sounded on the door and caught their attention. Sirius answered and looked curiously at the young woman on the doorstep. “Yes?” 

“Hi, my name is Ibiza. I am your next-door neighbor. I saw that you were moving in and I thought I would come over here and introduce myself.”

“Hi, that's very kind of you. I'm Sirius and this is Harry. We also have a Remus wandering around somewhere.” Sirius replied.

“Wow. It is so rare to get newcomers around here. What caused you to come to this side of the middle of nowhere?”

“We came here for my godson, Harry. We want him to have a much more thorough education he would've received elsewhere.”

“That is wonderful! If only more magical families were so dedicated.” Ibiza gushed.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Sirius looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Ibiza looked over his shoulder at the well of despair that was their new home. “Oh my, haven't had a chance to get a house elf yet?”

Sirius turned red. “No, we just got here last night. We haven't even got a chance to sleep… well, we also don't have beds.”

“Oh, that will never do.” Ibiza exclaimed. “Morrin, Catsun, Mod! I need you here now.” Three house elves popped into the air beside her. “Yes, Mistress?”

“I want you to get this house into top condition as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Mistress.” They answered in unison before walking into the house.

Sirius sputtered, “What? I mean, thank you, but you really don't have to go to so much trouble on our account.”

“Why ever not? It isn't like loaning out my house elves for a day or so costs me anything. And now you've time to get some necessities…Like beds.” Ibiza joked.

“Well, that's true. You know where the best place to shop is around here?” Sirius asked.

“Just follow the lane that leads down the hill. That is where the main town is. It is also where you will find the school.”

“Thank you. You have been a great help.” Sirius said.

“Not a problem. This is a small island. Helping out our neighbors is just something we do. I have to work now, but hopefully you three can come over for dinner some night. I know my family would love to meet you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sirius said, still in shock from the friendliness. Ibiza turned around and walked down the lane. 

“You're right. This place is definitely different.” Harry said. “Come on, let's get Remus. We have a lot of things to buy.”

 

*&^%$

On the Road to Avalon…

Time had stopped somewhere around 1365, Harry was sure of it. There were roads that had never seen a tire, and sides that had never seen a discarded bottle or can.

It wasn't a long walk to the village, but Harry wondered if he could talk Sirius into getting him a broom to ride to school.

People stopped to watch as they walked into the town. It was very apparent that there weren’t many visitors.

The first stop they made was to place called The Broken Wand. “The local inn will always know all the places around to shop.” Sirius said.

“I see.” Harry replied as they went inside.

The man at the front desk smiled, “Welcome to The Broken Wand. Do you need a room?”

“No, we've just moved here. My name is Sirius Black. This is my godson, Harry, and my friend Remus Lupin.”

“Welcome to Avalon. My name is William Trent, and this is my inn and pub.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I was wondering if you knew where we can find furniture and…well, just about everything you'd need for a house.” Sirius said. “My family house, Grimm’s Shadow, hasn't been lived in for hundreds of years.”

“I'll say. That house has always been popular with the youngsters–as the house that made for the best ghost stories.”

Considering that Grimm’s Shadow was a hulking mass of black stone with creepy gargoyles everyplace possible, it was only to be expected. 

Sirius burst out laughing. “That is awesome, but speaking of youngsters–how would I go about getting Harry enrolled in school?”

“Well, classes at the academy get out around four. I imagine that if you go over after you might be able to catch Headmistress Hepple. She'll be able to help you there. The school is located about four blocks down to the right.

“As for the shopping, Oskin’s Household Goods is about three storefronts down from here. They will have everything you need.”

“Thanks, you have been a wonderful help.” Sirius replied.

“Not a problem, stop back in sometime—we serve a mean brisket, if I do say so myself.” William said with a grin.

*&^%$

It had taken them more than a week to get the house sorted. Harry would start school on the next day. Every day on Avalon proved to be an eye-opener.

Harry took out the list he'd started weeks ago about the things he’d want to change if he had the chance and realized that this place might offer the answers Hogwarts didn't.

Merlin’s School for the Gifted sounded much better than Hogwarts anyway.

Harry jumped as the new house elf, Dobby, appeared. Sirius had gotten him through a friend when he'd gone to London the other day for some items they had not been able to find on Avalon.

“Master Harry, Dobby has made your school bag ready for tomorrow and your robes have been cleaned and put in your closet.”

“Thank you, Dobby.”

The elf disappeared with what sounded like a sob. He was a strange elf. Harry wondered if the wizarding world had an equivalent to Prozac. 

“Harry!” Sirius called from downstairs.

“Coming!” Harry hollered back.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Sirius and Remus standing together, smiling, with their hands behind their backs.

“What are you two up to?” Harry asked.

Sirius brought his hands from behind his back and they were empty. “Surprise!” He called.

“For…?” Harry asked.

“This.” Remus said, and when Harry turned his head, he found him holding a brand-new broom.

“Awesome!” Harry called as he ran over.

“It is a Nimbus 2000. I asked the headmistress if they allowed brooms and she said that it was how most students over eleven got to school.

“Can you fly yet, or do we need to have a few lessons?” Remus asked.

“Yes, we had lessons of Hogwarts.” Harry answered.

“Good. I will tell you–there may be some reactions to your mother being muggleborn. If you have any problems just let me know, okay?” Sirius said.

Sirius had actually gone to see the headmistress alone when he registered Harry. He left Harry and Remus picking out furniture while he went.

The headmistress had not been pleased by Harry's muggle background but was quite sympathetic when Sirius had explained everything that happened. She had agreed to take Harry on a trial basis, but said that if he couldn’t keep up, he wouldn’t be able to stay.

Sirius didn’t tell that to Harry, though. He didn’t want to put him under any more pressure that he already was. In any event, he had Sirius and Remus to help him out.

He also had some strange help waiting in the wings.

(flasback)

-Sirius’ visit to London

Lucius had been at home when he received an owl from Sirius Black requesting a meeting. Lucius wrote out a reply and sent it back.

The Black townhouse was still under observation by Dumbledore’s supporters and the press. Lucius suggested that they meet at Malfoy Manor for lunch the next day.

The note had also had some requests for things they couldn't get wherever they were. The letter had not said where, and Lucius would not ask. The less he knew, the better.

*&^%%

The next day

Sirius apperated to the gates of Malfoy Manor at exactly eleven forty-five.

There was a house elf waiting at the gate to let him in. “Lord Black, if you follow me, I will show you to the south dining room where you will be having lunch.”

“Thank you, lead the way.” Sirius replied. He looked around and found the place to be as ostentatious as he had expected it to be.

The inside of the manor was done in white marble with tapestries covering most of the walls. Rich Persian rugs covered the floors and vases of flowers made the entire place seem warmer than Sirius would've guessed.

“Lord Black, I'm glad to see that you made it here okay. Won't you please sit down?” Lucius asked when Sirius entered the dining room.

“Thank you. It was kind of you to ask me for lunch. Were you able to get the things I asked for?” Sirius said as he sat down on.

“Yes, I took the liberty of having it all wrapped. A house elf will bring it to you when you're ready to leave.”

“So what were the reactions to us leaving?” Sirius asked

“Dumbledore seems panicky. I am using that fact and the fact that you left for safety reasons to enact some changes at the school.” Lucius answered as he picked up a small bell and rang it. Lunch quickly appeared on the table. “For example, hiring decisions are being taken out of Dumbledore’s hands.”

“That's good. Anything to get power away from him.”

“Indeed, I'll also be running for Minister of Magic in the next election. I don't know if Harry will want to bring back the Empire, but if he does, I want to have things ready for him.”

“This is all so insane. I don't understand any of this. We still haven’t been able to trace where he got his heritage from. All we can figure is that it had to have come through Lily somehow.”

“It doesn't matter, he is what he is.” Lucius replied. “Now, was there anything else you needed?”

“Well, you wouldn't happen to have a spare house elf for two?”

(back to the future…wait, wrong movie…present)

 

Harry was admiring his new broom. It was far and away better than the school brooms he had learned to fly on. He looked outside, it would be hours before sunset. “May I go out to fly for a while?”

“Sure,” Sirius said. “ Just be back before dark, ok?” He didn’t bother to set any other rules, if wasn’t like Harry could get into a lot of trouble on a peaceful island, right?

“Of course!” Harry gave Sirius and Remus quick hugs and then ran out the door.

Sirius looked after him longingly. “ I wish I was still that age. When everything was so shiny and fun.”

Remus gave him a dry look. “I don’t.”

*&^%$#

Avalon was much larger than Harry had expected, close to the size of the Isle Man, but it didn’t appear on any muggle map Harry had ever seen. Sirius said that over ten thousand people lived on the island. It explained how they kept the population going despite how rarely people moved to the island. 

Grimm’s Shadow sat on a good sized piece of land, considering that an island had limited space. Harry’s goal today was to take a look through the woods that began at the edge of the back gardens. 

Harry had never really been in a forest before. The Dursley’s would never have taken him to a park and the forest at Hogwarts had been forbidden. Harry was having fun testing the speed of the broom and dodging around trees and branches to improve his dexterity.

Up ahead in the distance, he saw a building made of white marble through the leaves. That would be as good of a destination as any. 

Once he got closer he saw that it was a small castle. It was almost as if a larger castle had been shrunk down into a miniature. After a few moments, Harry realized that it wasn’t so much a castle, but a large mausoleum. 

Harry found the front and saw that there was a gate that led into a small courtyard. Harry could see a low white stone what had a cross-shaped object standing on top. Over the top of the gate, was a phrase in Latin, but Harry couldn’t read it. 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of the place. It was fascinating. Who had built it? Who was it for? Harry got off of his broom and set it on the wall by the gate. When Harry pushed on the gate, it swung open without a sound. 

It would have tempted wise old men; Harry didn’t stand a chance…he entered without a second thought. Once in the courtyard he walked towards the grave only to realize that it wasn’t one at all. 

It was just a solid piece of stone with a sword sticking out of it. 

Wait…Avalon, sword and stone, home of Merlin… “You have got to be kidding me.” Harry exclaimed. “So what, they just leave this out here like some kind of lawn ornament with no one to guard it? I would have thought that the wizarding world would appreciate Excalibur much more than that.”

“Oh they do, but they can’t find it.”

Harry whirled around to see who had spoken all of the sudden. He had to stop himself from squeaking when he saw that the voice had come from the ghost of a wizened old man dressed in medieval clothes. “Who are you?”

“The owner of this castle. Who are you?” The ghost asked.

“My name is Harry Potter, I just moved here with my godfathers. Now may I know who you are?”

“I have been known by many names, but the one you would know is Merlin.”

“Holy crap! Now that I’ve found you, does that mean that you will tutor me in long lost forgotten arts that will allow me to outshine everyone around me? And then I will be named your heir and be worshipped by practically everyone?” Harry asked, excited.

Merlin frowned, what a strange boy. “No, I don’t have plans to teach you a thing. Why should I?”

Harry frowned and looked down. Drats, foiled again. “Well…um…you said something about not everyone being able to see this place, so I thought that meant I had to be special, or something.”

Merlin sighed. The boy was special, all right. He could see that the aura surrounding him was greater than any he had ever seen…but he wasn’t about to lead another young boy into a life of early power and crushing responsibility.

“You are something, all right.” Merlin said at last. “But what that is remains to been seen. Anyway, I have been bored here for quite some time. I won’t teach you, but I think I will follow you back to the outside world—take a look at what is going on.”

Harry looked around, confused. “Aren’t you here to protect the sword?”

“No, it doesn’t need me. Go try to remove it, if you don’t believe me.” Then Merlin thought about that for a moment. “On second thought, let’s save something like that for your seventeenth birthday.”

Harry looked disappointed, but nodded. It wasn’t like it would have worked anyway. “ So you want to come home with me?”

Merlin walked over to a blank patch of wall and laid his hands on it. After a moment it disappeared. He took out a necklace with a delicate phoenix made of gold. “Here, wear this. It will allow me to travel with you, but when you don’t want me around, I can retreat inside of it to sleep.”

Harry took the pendant from the ghost. “Wicked!” He said as he put it on. 

Merlin was startled. “I take it ‘wicked’ doesn’t mean what I think means now?”

“It can, but slang today likes to take a lot of words and use them backwards.”

“I see, it looks like there will be much for me to catch up on.” Merlin said.

Harry began to walk back to his broom. “Are you sure you won’t teach me even a little ancient magic I can use to show off?”

Merlin shuddered. “Very.”

(*&^%$

TBC…

This is unbeta’d. I finally got back to writing after a horribly long dry spell and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible since I knew people have been waiting a long time. 

My deepest thanks for all of the reviews. I am sorry I made you all wait so long.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Merlin’s School for the Gifted

Headmistress Hepple sighed as she sipped her morning tea. As per her usual habit, she was at the school an hour before anyone else arrived. Today, a Muggle-raised child would be coming into the school and she wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.

She had been sympathetic when she had heard his tragic tale, but that didn’t mean that she wanted the disruption this would cause. He would be years behind his classmates since magical education began at seven on Avalon. He would also be bringing all sorts of Muggle ideas with him. The very things that the residents of the island sought to avoid. She, herself, had never been off the island. 

It perhaps sounded cold, but making sure that he did not last the week at the school would be for the best. He would most likely be better off with private tutors anyway. In this school, he would always feel like an outcast. Maybe in a year or so, he could try again once he had some of the basics learned. 

Her mind determined, she set about preparing for the long day ahead.

*&^%$^&*

Harry hadn’t told his godfathers about Merlin yet. He wasn’t sure they would let him keep Merlin around and Harry was sure that if he just kept trying, Merlin would eventually be persuaded to teach Harry all of the ancient magics needed to smite his enemies and conquer the world. 

Merlin had agreed to remain hidden for a while. He wanted to observe for a bit and get caught up with the times. He made it so that only Harry could hear or see him. He had taught Harry how to project his thoughts to Merlin if he wanted to speak to him when others were about.

Currently they were flying to school. Harry on his broom and Merlin floating like ghosts could. Sirius had wanted to accompany Harry, but Harry had persuaded him not to. Harry didn’t want to seem like he needed a parent around to protect him. 

“So in the Muggle world they travel in things called cars that run on fluid made from ancient fossils?” Merlin had been quizzing Harry non-stop on how the modern world had progressed. They had quickly moved on to Muggle innovations since it didn’t seem like the wizarding world had any as far as Harry knew.

“Something like that, yeah.” Harry answered. “Not that brooms aren’t great and they do cause a lot less pollution, but cars hold more people and have comfortable seats and protect from the rain and cold. Some sort of mix between the two would probably be just about perfect, I imagine.”

“Well, maybe that is what you can do when you get older, make new magical inventions.” Merlin suggested. He had learned that Great Brittan had a royal family that they were happy with, so it wasn’t like he had to raise Harry to be a King. To be honest, being a magical inventor sounded much better to Merlin. 

“Maybe, there have been a lot of things that I have seen that I would like to change.” Harry replied. “I really can’t say much about Avalon yet, but when I was at Hogwarts, everything seemed about as backwards as it could get.”

“Things like what?” 

“Well, why use messy quills when Muggles have invented pens that hold their own ink and don’t splatter? Why parchment instead of easily produced paper? And don’t even get me started on how they taught magic in a horribly roundabout fashion. Instead of just telling us how to make things happen, they kept teaching crazy wand motions and nonsense words.”

Merlin realized that Harry must not have been in school very long at all if he hadn’t learned that the motions and words were there to help focus the magic so it would do what the wizard wanted. Merlin opened his mouth to explain, but they had arrived already at the school. He shrugged. He would tell Harry later when he was doing his homework. 

There was a rack outside that held a variety of brooms, Harry found an empty slot and set his in. “Well, let’s go see what awaits us here. Sirius told me to go to the Headmistress’ office and that she would get me sorted into a class.”

Merlin just nodded and followed Harry in. He would do his best to keep quiet and not distract the boy. Even if he didn’t particularly want to teach him, he still wanted Harry to get a good education. 

The interior of the school was plainer than Hogwarts, and it looked older. It certainly wasn’t a towering castle. It only had two floors and looked like an ancient version of Harry’s primary school. The main office was easily located near the beginning of the main hallway.

Harry knocked on the door that said ‘Headmistress Helen Hepple’ and a woman’s voice called for him to enter. 

Headmistress Hepple was a statuesque woman with steel grey hair. She was dressed in bottle-green robes with gold buttons. “Ah, young Harry, I presume?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry replied respectfully. 

Helen motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk while she sat down on her side. Harry noticed that the office looked a lot more normal and organized that Dumbledore’s had been. 

“Welcome to Merlin’s School for the Gifted. First off, we will do some tests to see what classes you should be put into. If you are unable to pass some of the tests, don’t feel bad. Students here start at the age of seven so you are a few years behind. It will just mean that we have to make other arrangements.” Such as you being home schooled, she thought silently.

“Sure.” Harry replied. “ What would you like me to do?”

“Let’s start with transfiguration.” She handed him an apple. “Can you turn this into an orange?”

“Of course.” Harry replied to her surprise. He looked down at the apple and willed it to become an orange just as he had learned in his first day of transfiguration with McGonagall. 

Helen Hepple was struck speechless. He had done that wandlessly and wordlessly. “Harry, can you tell me how you did that?” She asked as calmly as possible.

Harry nodded; of course she would want to know if he understood the theory. “Transfiguration is using magic to turn one object into something else. You focus your magic and tell it what you want and it changes the object.”

“Well, um, yes, I guess that is what you do.” She replied in shock. “Excuse me for a moment, will you? I just remembered something urgent I need to do.” And with that she rushed out of the room.

“Huh,” Harry said, “Maybe she had to go to the bathroom all the sudden.”

If Merlin hadn’t been a ghost all ready, he would have been as white as one. “Harry, tell me something…do you have any unusual birthmarks?”

Harry wrinkled his brow at the odd question but answered anyway. “Yeah, I have a red one on my hip that looks like one of those Roman laurel leaf thingies. Why?”

“No reason, just curious.” Merlin prevaricated, trying to deal with the shock. He needn’t have worried; Harry wouldn’t have been able to pull the sword from the stone, that wasn’t his destiny at all. “Harry, tonight I think I will need to speak with your guardians after all.”

Harry looked at Merlin strangely—old ghosts were weird. “Sure, whatever.”

Headmistress Hepple returned along with a tall young man with short brown hair. “Harry, I would like you to meet the head professor for the eleven year old class, or as we call them, fourth years. His name is Professor Thomas Thrope. His specialty is transfiguration.”

Harry offered his hand, “A pleasure to meet you.”

Professor Thrope shook his hand. “You as well, I understand that you are transferring from Hogwarts? Headmistress Hepple thinks that you might have learned a new way of transfiguration there that I would find interesting.”

Harry shrugged, “Well, the way they taught it was to tell us some silly words and wand movements to make stuff happen. I figured out, however, that that was just a test to see if we could figure out how to really do it.”

“Oh, and how was that?”

“You just focus on what you want and it will happen.” Harry replied. 

“Could you demonstrate?” Professor Thrope asked. “Could you turn, say, the chair into a mirror?” He deliberately named something that he hadn’t learned until he was out of school preparing for his masters. He wanted to know if he had really understood Helen’s babbling. 

“Sure.” Harry walked over to the chair he had been sitting on and focused on making a mirror, suddenly he looked up, “Um, what kind of a mirror?”

“A standing one would be fine.” Thomas ignored Helen’s mumblings behind him about needing a drink.

Harry focused back on the chair and a moment later it was an elegant standing mirror. 

Thomas Thorpe now wished that it were still a chair so that he could sit down. 

“Are you all right, sir? You look ill.” Harry asked. In fact, he and the Headmistress were the same shade of green. Harry took a step back. He had had the stomach flu once and that once was more than enough. 

Helen finally found her voice. “Harry, is that how you do all spells? Just will them to happen?”

“Well, yeah. Isn’t that how everyone does it?”

“No, I am afraid that most of us need the wand waving and silly words you mentioned.”

Harry frowned. “Are you sure? Have you ever tried doing it my way? I mean, if you are told that you need wand movements and words and you believe it, then might that make it so that you never try it a different way?”

The two educators looked at each other, was Harry right? Did they only do things this way because they never thought to try differently?

Merlin was quiet; he wasn’t quite ready for everyone to know of his presence. Harry was right, up unto a point. Normal witches and wizards could learn to do little things without words and wands, but they would never be able to do so with the ease Harry showed. What Harry could do was tied entirely to his blood. 

Headmistress Hepple didn’t know what to think. She had no idea what to do with Harry. “Harry, I will need to discuss your skill with some of the other teachers here. Would you come back tomorrow at ten with your guardians so we can discuss how best to educate you as a group?”

Harry was perplexed, but he didn’t let it worry him. One more day of no school was no skin off of his back. “Sure, I doubt they will be busy. Last I knew, their plans for the week included arguing about how to decorate.”

“Very good,” Helen said as she showed him the door. “I will see you all then.” After the door had shut behind him she turned to Professor Thrope. “Drink?”

“Please.”

(*&^%$#^&)

Hogwarts

Lucius walked up the stairs of the main entrance with a spring in his step. Behind him were representatives from the International Wizarding Educational Accreditation Council, or the IWEAC for short. 

When Lucius contacted them to find out when Hogwarts had last been inspected, he had been shocked to find that Hogwarts was unaccredited and that diplomas from the school carried no international weight. In other words, if Hogwarts students wanted to seek employment in other countries, they would first need to pass that countries accredited tests in order to prove they had the needed skills.

It turned out that the pass rates for these students was incredibly low due to how poor the educational standards were at Hogwarts. When Lucius had presented these facts to Minister Fudge, he had immediately given Lucius permission to invite the IWEAC to review Hogwarts to find out what would be needed to make them accredited. 

Lucius had wasted little time and within a few days, three representatives had been sent. They had actually been trying for some time to convince Dumbledore to let them in to inspect the school. They had been worried about the quality of the graduates. 

There was Della di Firo from Italy, Gaston Noel from France, and Marcus Grant from America. Della was an expert in Charms and transfiguration and Gaston Specialized in Potions and Herbology.

Marcus held masters in both the Dark Arts and Defense of the Dark Arts due to the fact that in America Dark Arts were allowed as they fell under the freedom of expression portion of the constitution. As long as they were not used to commit a crime or assault, they were perfectly legal. All of them were familiar with the requirements needed for the other courses offered at Hogwarts as well. 

They would have needed more experts had it not been for the fact that Hogwarts didn’t even bother to teach magical arts, foreign languages, or government and culture. There were so many classes missing that other schools took for granted. 

Due to being a school governor, Lucius could enter the castle any time he wanted without informing Dumbledore first. A power he shamelessly used today. He had timed things so that everyone would be in the great hall for lunch. 

Lucius pushed open the doors to the hall and entered with his three guests. “Headmaster Dumbledore, there is something that has come to my attention that needs to be dealt with immediately.”

Dumbledore was startled mid bite and started to cough as things went down the wrong way. “Um, ahem, Lord Malfoy, what is the problem?”

“Why have you refused to let Hogwarts become an accredited school? Because of that fact, the current diplomas here are useless internationally.”

Dumbledore paled. “I, um, well…” He thought quickly—there, when in doubt, rely on Hogwarts’ reputation for greatness. “I did not feel that the international standards were quite up to those that we had here.” He said with all the bravado he could muster.

“Ridiculous.” Della exclaimed. “In the past ten years, only thirty students passed the international NEWTS out of the hundreds who have attempted it from this school. Many of them said that they would have had no chance at all if their parents hadn’t hired private tutors for them.”

“Headmaster, I have brought these three in to review the Hogwarts curriculum and teaching methods in order for them to make the recommendations needed to bring the school up to date and make it competitive with other schools. You can agree to let them in, or you can resign. It is up to you.” Lucius added. 

Dumbledore could feel the eyes of the entire school on him. He knew that he had no choice. “Of course, they are welcome, but I think that they will find that this is an exemplary place of learning.”

Lucius grinned. “We shall see.”

*&^%$#

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Malfoy Manor

Lucius was sitting by the fire sipping scotch older than he was. It was an expensive treat, even considering his fortunes and it wasn’t often that he indulged, but he was feeling accomplished this week.

Harry was out of Dumbledore’s reach, Dumbledore’s hold over Hogwarts and the Ministry was being slowly eroded away, Lucius was almost a shoe-in for the next Minister of Magic, and he had managed to pawn off that annoying house elf on Sirius Black.

Indeed, life was shaping up well.

Suddenly, the fire flared green and the floating head of Severus Snape appeared. He saw what Lucius was drinking, “I do hope you have enough for two. I deserve it after what you have done to me.”

Lucius was in a good mood and feeling expansive. He invited his friend to come through with a wave of his hand. A few seconds later, Severus appeared and was looking darker than usual. Lucius   
got up and fixed him a drink…there was little that couldn’t be cured by good scotch. 

Severus took the glass and settled into one of the wingback chairs in front of the fire. “Did you know that those vultures you released on the school had the audacity to criticize my teaching methods? They said I was far too harsh on the little urchins.”

Lucius hid a smile behind his glass as he took another sip. “I do apologize, my main goal was to torment Dumbledore. I didn’t realize that they wouldn’t recognize your obviously superior teaching methods.”

Severus scowled at his best friend. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Immensely.”

“Bastard.”

*&^%$#@#

Avalon

Harry was in the middle of flying home when he realized that this might not look the greatest to his godfathers. Sure, he had been happy enough to get out of school for the rest of the day, but getting sent home early on the first day was probably not the best sign.

“Merlin, I am going to need you to be my character witness here, else they might not believe that I am being sent home for being my awesome self rather than a troublemaker.” Harry said to his ghostly companion. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see how that will go over well.”

“You haven’t met my Dogfathers, You’d be surprised.”

&^^%%$#

Grimm’s Shadow

Sirius looked out the front window, blinked, then looked again. “Remy, what time is it?”

“About ten, why?”  
“Because Harry is home.”

Remus came up to the window. “Oh my, this doesn’t bode well.”

“Now, let’s not jump to conclusions.” Sirius said in a none too convincing voice. He opened the front door. “Harry, what happened?”

“Oh, well, I turned an apple into an orange and a chair into a mirror and now they want to talk to you tomorrow at ten about how amazing I am, isn’t it great? I’m going to go to my room now, bye!” Harry said quickly as he tried to slip by them. 

Remus, however, was quicker and grabbed Harry by the collar. “Hold it right there. You did what, and what, and what are the damages do we have to pay?”

Merlin decided that this was where he was supposed to come to the rescue. He materialized and sat down on the living room sofa. “What I think happened, was that the headmistress tried to ask Harry to do some magics far above his grade level in an attempt to intimidate him into leaving the school, and then was shocked to find out he could actually do the magics. 

“To be fair, he shocked me as well, but I have come to understand that Harry is a very...precocious child.”

“Great Merlin’s Ghost!” Sirius exclaimed at the apparition in his living room. 

“Why, yes, am I so recognizable? Young Harry seemed to have no idea who I was.” Merlin replied. 

Remus was the first to catch on. “Wait, you really are Merlin’s ghost? What are you doing here?”

“Young Harry found me out in the forest and I decided to accompany him to learn about how the world has changed.” Merlin replied. 

Sirius headed for his bar to get a drink. “Of course Harry went for a stroll and found Merlin’s ghost.”

“Actually, I was on my broom.” Harry chimed in.

Sirius doubled the drink he was pouring and then started to pour one for Remus…it was only polite. 

“Yeah, and there was this sword in a stone, but Merlin was a spoilsport and didn’t let me try to pull it out.” Harry added. 

Sirius set down the bottle with a thud. “Harry, go to your room. Remus and I are going to have a talk with your new friend.”

“But…”

“Now.”

Harry scuffed his toe on the floor like the sullen kid that he was. “Fine, but sooner or later you are going to have to tell me what you aren’t telling me.”

Harry went up the stairs and when he was all the way up, Sirius called for Dobby. “Dobby, make sure he stays in his room and doesn’t listen in.”

“Yes, Master Sirius, Sir.” Dobby disappeared with a pop. 

Sirius carried over the drinks and handed one to Remus and then sat down on one of the chairs opposite the sofa and Remus took the other one. “So, thank you, I guess, for not letting Harry try his luck with the sword…I’m not sure what it is with that kid…but somehow, he would have dragged it out.” Sirius said. 

Merlin shook his head. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Did you know that he has a very peculiar birthmark?”

Both Sirius and Remus groaned. “This has to be the worst kept secret of all time.” Remus said as he took a deep swig of his scotch. 

“It is his power. It is unusual and he wields it as if he is doing nothing out of the ordinary at all. It is a part of him and it is impossible to hide. Not without having him hide everything that he is, and I don’t think that would work for long.” Merlin said. “But you should have seen the Headmistress’ face when he did wandless, wordless transfiguration. It was priceless.”

“That old witch, serves her right for trying to intimidate Harry into quitting.” Sirius grumbled. “But how are we going to keep Harry’s secret? He isn’t ready to be a ruler. He deserves a childhood.”

“The school won’t be able to teach him practical magic. They can teach him potions, herbology, history, language, arts…but to explain his leaps forward in practical magic—I will do what I promised never to do again, I will tell them that he is my student. That will allay any curiosity as to why he excels so.” Merlin replied.

“You will teach him? All the arcane mysterious magics of the past will be explained to him so that he will have the power he needs to be a fair and just ruler like Arthur?” Remus exclaimed.

“Goodness, no.” Merlin replied. “We are just going to tell them that so they don’t question why he can do the practical things that he does. Don’t you understand? The Emperor is magic. I can’t teach him anything. He can already do anything he wants…the most important job we will have is teaching him the ethics he needs to use his power wisely.”

Sirius and Remus sat back in their chairs completely stunned. The ramifications of what Harry could do was astounding. Just the idea of a super-powered angsty teenager was terrifying. 

“So what do you propose we do?” Sirius asked.

“The school was the offending party, make them accommodate our schedule…no practical classes until late afternoon, at that point Harry will come home to be ‘home schooled’. That should be enough to hide it for now.” Merlin replied. 

“I guess we shall see tomorrow.” Remus said as he drained his drink. 

*&^%$$#

That night at dinner everyone was quiet. Merlin had wondered off having no interest in food and Harry was glaring at his Godfathers for leaving him out of discussions involving him. He was getting tired of whatever it was that everyone else knew that no one was telling him. 

Sirius decided he would have to break the ice. “So, Harry, we decided that tomorrow, we will ask that the school schedule all of your book classes for the beginning of the day, then we are going to tell them that you will come home in the late afternoon to work on practicals with Merlin.”

Harry was ecstatic. “You got him to agree to teach me? Wicked!”

“Well, no, he just said that we can just use him as an excuse. He said he couldn’t teach you anything.” Remus replied.

Harry felt quite confused. “So the school isn’t going to teach me practical magic and Merlin isn’t going to teach me...how exactly am I going to learn it?”

Sirius looked at Remus then back to Harry. They had had quite a long discussion. Harry had too much power to remain completely ignorant. He could all too easily hurt someone. The time other students would be learning practical magic, he would be learning ethics and control. 

“Harry,” Sirius began, “You aren’t like everyone else. Most people can’t look at an apple and just ask it to be an orange. If you put your mind to it, you could do anything, and that is a very scary thing. What you will be learning with Merlin, Remus, and I is control and ethics…power like yours…it has to be used wisely. 

“You always have to remember that you can’t just make people do whatever you want just because you can. We won’t let you grow up to be a bully like Dumbledore. We also need to keep this quite for a while, so we don’t scare everyone.”

Harry was quiet for a while as he thought. “Why am I different?” He finally asked.

“We are still trying to find that out.” Remus said truthfully. They still didn’t know how he had Imperial blood. “When we have everything figured out, we will tell you…is that fair?”

“I guess it will have to be.” Harry said quietly. “I think I am going to go to bed. I have a lot to think about.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” Sirius said, getting up to give Harry a hug. “Holler if you need us, ok?”

“Ok.”

After Harry left both Godfathers let out a breath they didn’t realize they had been holding. 

*&^%$##@

The next morning…10 AM

Merlin’s School for the Gifted

Headmistress Hepple and Professor Thrope were waiting in her office when there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” She called out.

Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Merlin’s ghost came into the office. 

“Headmistress Hepple?” Sirius began, “May I introduce Harry’s other guardian, Remus Lupin and his tutor in practical magic, the ghost of Merlin.”

There were two thumps as both Headmistress Hepple and Professor Thrope fainted dead away. 

“Well, this is shaping up nicely.” Merlin said with a grin. “I don’t think we’ll have any trouble at all getting exactly what we want.”

Harry looked down at the two unconscious educators. “Word.”

*&^%$#@

Hogwarts- one week later

Lucius Malfoy walked up the stairs to the great hall to meet with the IWEAC representatives that had been evaluating the school for the past week. It was after breakfast so the great hall should be free for their meeting. Before he could open the doors, however, he could hear shouts coming from the inside. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore, you cannot be suggesting that we lie to the head of the board of governors or to our own council.” A woman shouted. Della di Firo, Lucius had heard that she had quite a temper. 

“Of course not, Madam. I merely suggested that the traditions of this fine establishment might be lost if we were to make ALL of the changes you are suggesting. Maybe one or two, gradually implemented over the next few years would be better…”

“Headmaster, this pile of stone barely qualifies as an establishment…fine is not a word I would let anywhere near it. We will not change one word of our report. All recommended changes will need to be made before this can become an accredited school.”

“Professor Noel…”

“You lack dozens of classes other magical schools have. A ghost teaches History of Magic. You currently have no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because you somehow hired an unstable dark lord to fill the position initially. Your Potions Master, while brilliant, does not know how to teach small children…need I go on?” 

“No, Professor Noel, I do see where some improvements can be made, but you also want to dismantle the House system…”

Lucius decided that it was time he made an entrance. With a bang, he pushed open both of the doors of the Great Hall. “Am I late?”

“Ah, no, Lord Malfoy, you are right on time.” Dumbledore said in a small voice. 

“Excellent, let’s get down to business, shall we? What is this I hear about dismantling the House system?”

Dumbledore brightened, surely a pureblood like Lucius Malfoy would want to keep such an advantageous system. It really was the best way to enforce class and blood status differences to students. How would students learn their places in society if they weren’t trained by the House system?

The American, Marcus Grant, looked at the blond lord. “We noticed that the House system served no real purpose and added difficulties between students by encouraging rivalries where otherwise there would be none. Hogwarts should be divided like every other school is, by year.”

Lucius was thoughtful. “What about the advantages? Older students in each of the houses are often there to help the younger students out…mentoring, if you will.”

“There can be volunteer mentoring and tutoring programs that might prove advantageous to all of the students, but each year really needs to have their own set of resident advisors who are not apart of the teaching staff who can look after the children. Who ever had the bright idea that one Professor, who also had a full load of classes, was enough to care for a quarter of the school’s population?” Della asked. 

Just then Fawkes flew in carrying the Sorting Hat, which he dropped on Lucius’ head. “Good question, My Lady.” The Hat answered. “The answer is the four founders of Hogwarts. But before you blame them, keep in mind, that in the Middle Ages, this school had very few students in comparison to today. The House system really should have been adapted to a Year system ages ago, but tradition has a strong pull.”

Professor di Firo leaned in closer to get a look at the talking hat. “And who are you?”

“I am the Sorting Hat. The Founders created me to sort the students when they got here so they would go into houses where they would make friends the easiest…unfortunately, over the years it became an excuse for rivalry and grudges.”

“Why didn’t you stop it?” Professor Noel asked.

“I have some free will, but I was created with one real function…sorting…if I am put on a head, that is what I will do.”

“Fascinating.” Professor Grant was edging closer trying to get a closer look. He looked like he wanted to take the hat apart to see how he ticked. The hat had seen his type many times before.

“Back off, Buddy. That is close enough.” Snapped the Hat.

Lucius was quite bemused. The Hat was not what we was expecting. Dumbledore was looking more and more upset by the moment. Lucius remembered his days as a Slytherin with fondness, but if there had been proper supervision, then the Marauders probably wouldn’t have gotten away when tormenting Severus as they did. “I believe the case has been made…as a matter of student safety, the House system will be dismantled. What is next?”

“The wards have either eroded away completely or have been removed. That is how the Dark Lord entered unmolested.” Professor Grant stated. 

Lucius saw red. His son was here. “Can it be fixed?”

“Yes, someone will just have to access the wardstone and reactivate the shield.”

“Can you show me how?” Lucius asked.

“Of course.” Professor Grant answered. 

“Excellent, next?”

“Why is Hogwarts missing all of the Magical Arts classes? Languages, art, music…all gone. Why is a ghost teaching History of Magic? A drunk teaching Divination? A misanthrope teaching Potions?” Professor di Firo asked. 

“The school governors have always left all hiring and firing decisions to the Headmaster under the assumption that since he is closest to the situation, so to speak, he would know best. As for the selection of classes themselves, I am not sure how they were chosen in the first place. Hat?”

“Oh, we used to have the Magical Arts, and such, but during the first world war, luxury items such as paints and canvases were too expensive, and some of our foreign language teachers were called away to help with the war efforts as translators of all types were in great demand. It was determined that the curriculum would go down to just the basics until the war was over.”

“But then what happened? Obviously the war came to an end.” Professor di Firo asked. 

“A young Professor by the name of Dumbledore convinced Headmaster Dippet that things were still too unstable to bring back all of the artistic stuff. It turned out he was right. Before we knew it, there was World War II. At the end of that…he was the savior of the Wizarding world, he became headmaster shortly thereafter and he never reinstated the programs stating that there was not enough funds in the budget.”

Everyone turned to Dumbledore. It was Lucius who spoke first. “The school budget has not decreased since the time arts were offered and indeed have been increased to account for inflation and new students. You have just taken advantage of the fact that no one remembered about the arts programs. What happened to the money from the budget?”

“Well, you see,” Dumbledore wilted under the glare of the four people looking at him as if he were dirt. “After Grindlewald, Lord Voldemort rose to power and I needed the funds to increase protections for the school.”

Marcus nodded. “That would take some of the money, but where are the wards now? As we noted earlier, there are no active wards here.”

“Well, I didn’t hire ward makers. I began a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix to battle Voldemort’s forces.”

Della glared even harder if possible. “You used school funds to pay for vigilantes? And then after Voldemort was defeated, what then?”

“Well, as we recently learned, he wasn’t defeated…his spirit is still at large. I have been saving the funds as sort of a war chest, if you will…unfortunately, I kept it in my own bank account and the goblins confiscated it.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Now why would the Goblins confiscate your bank account?”

“I may have prevented the Potter’s will from being read…but you must believe me, it was for the greater good!” Dumbledore tried to quickly justify. “I needed to keep that boy someplace where I could control him…mould him.”

Gaston’s eyes were wide with horror. “What kind of monster are you? Everything you say sounds more insane than the last.”

Dumbledore looked around frantically, well aware that all of his carefully crafted masks were coming crashing down. He thought frantically. “Young man, for most of my life I have been fighting the forces of darkness. I may not have been perfect, but I did the best I could at the time. Can you say the same?”

Lucius could tell that the other three wanted to retort, but could not find the right words because Dumbledore was correct, they had not been a part of any of the wars…but Lucius had. “Get off your high horse. If you didn’t keep making Dark Lords just so you could knock them down, we wouldn’t have had Grindlewald or Voldemort.”

Dumbledore when white as a sheet and Lucius smirked. “Oh yes, why do you think I have spent so much of my life fighting against you. Both Grindlewald and Voldemort were your creations. Men you twisted and damaged to suit your own ends.”

Marcus looked at Lucius in growing horror. “Is this true?”

“Yes, the best kept secret is that Dumbledore is the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever known just because no one has any clue that he exists.”

“We need to report him! Have him arrested!” Gaston shouted.

“On what charges? There is no evidence. He has spent years covering his tracks. No one would believe a word against him. My greatest hope is that I can get him away from our children. For that I needed a very good reason. That is why I asked the three of you to come.” Lucius replied. 

“If you can offer me protection, I will give you the evidence you need. I am tired of living in constant fear of what he will do. He is a monster who has done far more than people could possibly know. To my shame, I have helped him at times in order to save my own life.” Severus Snape spoke up from the door. 

Lucius looked at his oldest friend and smiled. None of this had been planned, but it was working out beautifully—the takedown of one of the most untouchable men in the magical world. 

Dumbledore knew panic like no other. Snape knew almost everything. His betrayal would ruin him…more than that- it would earn him the Kiss several times over. “Fawkes! To me! Get me out of here!” Dumbledore thrust his hand in the air and waited for his loyal phoenix to transport him to safety. Instead the bird trilled in laughter and left a bright white trail of droppings all over his head.”

“Incarcerous!” Marcus shouted and ropes shot from his wand and bound Dumbledore securely. “I think it is probably time you called in your law enforcement personnel. Something tells me that this is going to be a circus.”

Snape looked down at Dumbledore who was mummified in rope. “Word.”

TBC…

AN- I am sorry for the long absence. I have appreciated all the kind reviews. My life has had a great deal of upheaval, but I hope I am approaching some deal of stability now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ministry of Magic

Lucius was much more used to being regarded as the villain than as the hero. His years as a loyal servant to the dark and his pureblood affiliations had caused more than their share of difficulties…but here he was…the newly crowned Savior of the Wizarding world.

Overnight everything had been turned on its head. Dark was now light, the so-called forces of ‘good’ were now bad and everyone affiliated with Dumbledore was under suspicion. 

Severus had volunteered to take veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot and tell everything he knew from the point he entered Hogwarts to the present, including his years in service to Voldemort. He had been given immunity for his crimes due to the fact that he had been in fear for his life while under Dumbledore’s thumb. 

Voldemort…while he had committed many crimes, it was now known that he had been driven to insanity by Dumbledore and made to commit the atrocities that he did, including the murder of James and Lily Potter. Hary’s status was kept a secret. All Severus said, truthfully, was that Dumbledore hoped to raise the boy in an abusive fashion and to be able to use him to his advantage in some way. 

The public was horrified. A search was on for Voldemort’s spirit in hopes of finding it and seeing if any kind of mind restoration could be achieved. It was possible that the last boy Dumbledore had ruined, Tom Riddle, could shed more light on why Dumbledore did what he did. 

The old coot still had his supporters, but they could rarely get a word in edgewise. It had come out that Sirius Black had fled with his Godson due to the fact that the Headmaster had ordered Severus to kill the recently freed nobleman. Some were in favor of begging him to come back now that Dumbles had been caught, but others said that raising Harry in an anonymous place might ultimately be safer for the boy since it was unclear if Dumbledore had any sincere allies or just victims who felt like they had no other option but to follow him. 

It was a giant headache. As far as Lucius was concerned, Harry could stay wherever he was, but he would need to find a way to let Black know that they were safe. There was no need to let them live in fear. 

All in all, Lucius was a man of mixed emotions. He hadn’t realized just how carefree his life had been up to this point. He had kept himself busy with schemes and plots, but they had been just for fun. Now people depended on him. Everyone was seriously expecting him to wave his magic wand, literally, and fix all of their problems. 

Were these the actual expectations people had of so-called ‘Saviors’? What ridiculous sheep. He could do anything, least of which was take over the government. No wonder Dumbledore had let it all go to his head. 

Fortunately, for Lucius, he had another agenda…he might be taking all of the power offered to him, but he was merely a placeholder. When his lord was ready, what a gift it would make.

Dumbledore was currently being held downstairs in a secure cell. His trial on hold until all members of the Order of the Phoenix had been rounded up and questioned. 

Several had already stepped forward and taken veritaserum to prove that they had not known of Dumbledore’s evil plans. The Weasleys, the Tonks, and Kingsly Shaklebolt had all been cleared. It may have well been that Severus had been the only person he fully confided in. 

Lucius looked around his new office. He was now the head advisor to the Minister. He was Minister in all but name. The first item on his agenda, however, was the same one that had exposed Dumbledore as a villain…the problems with Hogwarts. 

There was a soft knock on the door. “Enter.” He called. 

His secretary, Ms. Warren came in. “Professor McGonagall to see you as requested.”

“Yes, thank you, please send her in.” Lucius answered as he rose from his seat. “Professor, please come in. We have much to talk about.”

Minerva looked as severe as ever as she took a seat across from him. “Indeed.”

“For the first order of business. I am hoping that you will take the position of Headmistress, if not permanently, then at least temporarily.”

It was no less than Minerva had expected. She was the professor with the most seniority. “I’ll accept the position, at least on a probationary basis.”

“Good.” Lucius handed over a thick scroll. “This is the IWEAC report. The first order of business is to dismantle the house system and implement a year-based system instead. I have already hired an employment agency to hire four resident assistants for each year. The professors will no longer have to pull double duty as both teachers and caretakers for the children.”

Minerva accepted the scroll and listened to the plans with an air of shock. On one hand she hated to see the tradition end, but the report was correct, the professors didn’t have enough time to both teach and be adequate caretakers for so many children. 

“As for adding in additional classes such as magical arts and languages, we can wait until the new semester. The IWEAC has kindly offered to help the school board locate appropriately qualified candidates.” Lucius continued. “The only positions we have to fill immediately is DADA, History of Magic, and Severus has requested that someone be found to teach first through fifth year Potions. 

“He has stated, and I agree, that he does not have the temperament to teach the younger students and he would like to have more time to pursue independent research. This way he would also be able to take an apprentice, if he wished to. The IWEAC has already sent over some applicants for these positions.” Lucius handed over several folders. “Please look over them and let me know who you would like to hire. If you need anything at all, please let me know.”

 

Before she knew it, Minerva was standing outside of Lord Malfoy’s office with her arms full of paperwork; quite unsure of what just happened. 

As the older witch left his office, Lucius smiled. Things were going to plan very nicely. 

*&^%$%$#

Avalon

Harry’s new school schedule was much harder than the schedule he had a Hogwarts, but it made much more sense. One Mondays and Wednesdays, Harry had History of Magic, Potions, Introduction to Magical Art, Introduction to Magical Languages, and Latin. Then he went home when the other students had Transfiguration.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Harry had Herbology, Hexes and Counter Hexes (DADA was a new term the island hadn’t adopted yet. Harry wasn’t allowed to do the practicals, but found the class fascinating all the same.), Customs and Etiquette, Study Period, and then Harry went home when the other students took Charms. 

On Friday they had Physical Fitness, which mostly consisted of Quiddich and self-defense. Then there was Government and Economics, Study Period, and a basic Maths class to help prep for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. After that, everyone went home until ten and then they came back for Astronomy. 

The workload was heavier that Hogwarts, but Harry didn’t mind since it was for the right reasons. Avalon wasn’t perfect by any means, but it was a great improvement over Hogwarts. 

His home study consisted of his gauradians thinking of ways he could use his magic in different ways, having him practice, and then they made him write essays on how such a power could be used for both good and evil. The magic was easy, the paperwork, however was far more a pain than his schoolwork…but it was worth it. 

Harry also had to learn the names of regular spells, what they did, and how to reproduce the results in his own way. Just in case anyone from the school asked after his progress. 

Dobby had kept up a daily delivery of the Prophet from the outside world and so they knew what had happened to Dumbledore, but it was decided that until Harry had obtained control of all of his powers, they would not return. 

It gave Harry something to aim for and it gave the wizarding world time to settle down. 

*&^%$#

Time passed. As expected, Lucius Malfoy became the next Minister for Magic and he set about cleaning house there as he had done at Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore was sentenced to life in Azkaban and kept ranting about the return of the Dark Lord until people politely informed him that that was what they were waiting for so that they could get him appropriate spell damage treatment.

The Death Eaters he was imprisoned with found the situation hilarious until one day Dumbledore let it slip that the Emperor may one day return in one of his rants. This shocked them and they requested that since the Dark Lord’s crimes were being re-evaluated, that theirs be as well as they had been misled by a madman and ultimately by Dumbledore. 

As they had been in their right minds, they couldn’t be completely pardoned, but their sentences were commuted to counseling and community service for the next ten years. As far as society was concerned- Death Eaters could be rehabilitated…Dumbledore- not so much.

As for the Death Eaters…they were Purebloods…they knew their true duty lay with the Emperor and they couldn’t serve him in prison. They would be ready whenever he returned. 

As for Voldemort? His spirit was still out there, somewhere…

AN- As always, thank you all for your support and reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Empire 

Chapter 18

Avalon…five years later…

Harry put the sword back into the stone making sure none of his guardians were there to see. It was several days before his sixteenth birthday and he didn’t want them to know that he had figured out what they had been hiding. 

But he did understand…being the heir to Arthur was a big deal…but that didn’t explain why Merlin was so stingy with the spells. Maybe he and Arthur had had a spat before they died. Harry wondered if he could find Arthur’s ghost in order to get him to soothe things over so that Harry could get some of the good spells. He was sure Merlin was holding out on him.

Not that they hadn’t been working on his education in other ways- swords, court etiquette, foreign languages, magical languages, music, dancing, the ability to mimic all the spells everyone in his year at school could do…

That last one always got him. They were always careful to limit what they suggested could be done with magic around him…as if that would stop him from experimenting on his own to figure out things. Sometimes the frustration got to be a little much and he went out for a walk in the woods. Today, like all the other times, the sword had seemed to want to come out to play for just a little while, so he indulged it. Part of him was convinced it was alive. 

Harry was certain that his guardians would tell him everything on his sixteenth birthday and then he would be able to take Excalibur with him all the time. Harry figured that he probably would ask everyone not to mention anything outside of the family since it wasn’t like England or Avalon needed a new medieval king. It would just be an interesting piece of family trivia passed down the generations. 

*&^&&**

But Unbeknownst…

Sirius, Lucius, and Severus had spent several months planning Harry’s careful re-emergence into the wizarding world. It had been decided that a re-transfer to Hogwarts would need to be engineered. Harry had never made many friends in Avalon due to the fact that they either distrusted his muggleborn heritage or were jealous of having Merlin as a tutor. 

Harry would probably have gone for a quiet transfer back, but it was time to start building his public image for the future so they had decided to make an event of it first. A Multi-school contest that would get Harry back to Hogwarts in style, and then after it was over, he would just stay. 

First, they had considered the most prestigious of school tournaments: The Tri-Wizard Tournament, but the school on Avalon had never participated. Finally, they settled on the more academics based “Spell-ing Bee” contest that had been popular before WWI and WWII had broken out. In the contest, students were given a spell at random and they had to perform it perfectly or they lost that round. The rounds kept going until there was only one student left who had not missed any. 

Harry was a shoe in as he could replicate any spell results…provided he remembered exactly which spells were which. Since the spells were somewhat unimportant to him, could be a little absent minded at times. 

But win or lose, it would be a nice way to ease him back into Hogwarts. If it turned out that he hated it there they could just go back to Avalon once the Bee was over and they wouldn’t worry about Harry coming back just yet. It wasn’t like they were on any schedule.

Barty Crouch Jr., as a part of his work release program from Azkaban, had volunteered to go find the lost shade of Lord Voldemort. He succeeded in the summer before Harry’s fourth year and Voldemort was taken to St. Mungos, where, with the help of Nicholas Flamel, a new body was created giving him the new age and appearance of a 21-year old. 

The mental damage and scarring they had found was extensive so he was still being healed in their long-term spell damage ward. After treatment began he showed significant drops in insanity showing that the theories about Dumbledore and his probable meddling were pretty accurate. 

His followers had quietly visited one by one and explained that his situation and the political situation in general was caused by the potential Emperor coming back. They also apologized for the fact that many had family oaths that superseded the oaths they made to him. 

It was a testament to how far he had recovered that these announcements were not met with rage. Instead the Dark Lord seemed almost giddy at the idea of the return of a magical Emperor…although he wasn’t telling his followers what he was thinking. In any case, he released them from their vows and formally disbanded the Death Eaters. He was no longer a mad man, what need did he have for such an army? 

Throughout all of this the positive publicity was overwhelming. The idea that arresting Dumbledore and healing Voldemort prevented an entire second war before it began without a drop of blood shed was amazing, if baffling. It was rapidly becoming clear that without Dumbledore the first war would never have happened either. 

With that evidence and public sentiment, all the remaining work-release sentences of the Death Eaters were commuted to time served. Dumbledore was the guilty party and he was in jail and he was never getting out. 

In addition, Lucius had passed several child welfare bills to check for children in abused homes. He had pressed for more funding at Hogwarts for more staff so that students didn’t slip through the cracks. No more mistakes like those made with Harry and Tom would be repeated. 

Voldemort had even recovered to the point where he was using his original name again, but he wasn’t against keeping ‘Lord Voldemort’ for political purposes.

Indeed…nothing SEEMED to be going wrong…but there are always those loose ends someone forgets about. 

*&^%$$

Dept. of Education, Ministry for Magic  
(Lucius, out of kindness, offered Fudge and his closest advisor a job in his new administration since he hadn’t fought all that hard or well on the campaign trail.)

“Delores, are you sure this is a part of the contest?”

“Cornelius, I mean, Director Fudge…this is a proper Pureblood contest with a long and proud heritage. We cannot allow just anyone to participate. Think of the chaos. If we do not conduct lineage tests when they students enroll, then just think about what kind of riff raff might be let in.”

“I just can’t find it in the rules where it says that only Purebloods can participate.” Replied Cornelius coaxingly. He really didn’t want to open this kind of can of worms. 

“It is implied.” Delores said coldly.

“But Lucius…”

“Won’t care. He is a pureblood lord himself, or have you forgotten.”

Fudge sighed, “Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I am pointing the finger at you.”

“Nothing will go wrong. I don’t know why you worry so. 

Fudge just sighed again. 

*&^%$#@

Same Time, Minister Malfoy’s Office

“You may come in, young Mr. Diggory.” 

Cedric entered the Minister’s office and shook the Minister’s hand. He tried to act calm, but he knew he must have a blush rising in his cheeks. There was just something about Minister Malfoy’s presence…

“Congratulations on your recent graduation from Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Minister Malfoy.” Cedric replied. 

“As you may have guessed, I summoned you here in regards to the job application you submitted to the Undersecretary’s office. It happened to come quite timely.”

Cedric brightened. “So you have an opening?”

“Yes, but not exactly in the Undersecretary’s office. Have you heard that we are organizing a multi-school contest at Hogwarts this year?”

“Yes, the Spelling-Bee, right?”

“Exactly. We are inviting all of the schools in Great Britain to the event and I could use someone familiar with the school as an on-sight coordinator.” Lucius replied. 

Cedric frowned, “Pardon me for asking, but shouldn’t the Department of Education or the Games and Sports Department be handling that? It seems like a little thing for the Minister to worry about.”

Lucius smiled, he was glad he had been correct in his assessment of Mr. Diggory’s intelligence. “Ordinarily enough you would be right…and you will not be there ‘officially’ for the contest. I am having you hired on as a sixth year counselor. You see—I need a pair of eyes and ears on the ground that report only to me. 

“I know you have your eyes on a post in the Unspeakables office one day and I am sure you understand what I am getting at.”

“I do, but I don’t want to go in blind…let me be blunt, why do you need a spy at Hogwarts and why can’t you just ask your son?” Cedric knew he was risking a lot, but he didn’t want to go in and end up blindsided. 

“You are a brave man, Mr. Diggory and I appreciate that.” Lucius answered. “The reason I am not using my son is that he is not quite mature enough for this yet. He is still mad at me for allowing the house system to be dismantled even though it needed to be done for the students. As for why, that is classified unless you get under contract with me. Just know it is of vital national importance that this contest go smoothly.”

“It was the right choice.” Cedric answered in response to the unasked question. “We didn’t even realize how many students needed help until each year had dedicated councilors. The house rivalries didn’t help either. Now the sorting happens after we take our OWLS and the results are used to form study clubs. It takes what used to be a frankly petty rivalry situation and makes it into something fun.

“There were many who were unhappy with everything, however. Some who feel like their house imbued them with extra powers around the school.”

“And my son was probably one of the worst of them. His mother and I are to blame for that spoiling, I am afraid.” Lucius said with a wry grin. “But there are those who are not…enthusiastic to see the reforms succeed here in the ministry. 

“Some may see the contest as an opportunity for sabotage, I’m afraid. Not to mention other classified issues I cannot tell you unless you are under oath not to repeat them. Will you take the position? I promise you will not regret it.”

Cedric considered his options carefully. His father wouldn’t trust Malfoy, but everything Malfoy had done since the day he had taken office had been for the good of the wizarding world. His father would just need to learn how to let go of the past. “Yes, Minister Malfoy…I accept your offer.”

(*&^^%$$#@

AN- So Harry is growing older, wiser, more clueless. It is about time for him to make his grand re-entry into the world of HoggyWarts. He is also about to be old enough to get some love…so have you guessed it yet? An Emperor gets a Harem, of course! Pretty much the only people I know I would never consider is Ron, Ginny, Umbridge, Fudge, most of the deatheaters. Who will I consider? Are they pretty and halfway decent? Then yes.


End file.
